Líneas Marcadas por el Destino
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Hinata es herida por el mismo Naruto, él y un "accidente" en la guerra ninja contra Uchiha Madara provocan en la Hyuuga una maldición que la chica debe romper ¿Qué debe hacer para hacerlo? y ¿Cuál es el precio? -Final Alt Dos-
1. Inicio

**Líneas Marcadas por el Destino**

**-*NaruHina*-**

Konoha, o al menos lo que solía ser Konoha; Un mundo lleno de polvo negro carbón, casas partidas en dos, completamente carbonizadas, las personas que pasean por el lugar son escazas, sus ropas sin chiste, dando un aspecto similar al de los esclavos.

Mientras que lo que era aún la torre del Hokage varias personas reunidas en círculo, todos con capas de diferentes colores, una de ellas sentada atrás de un gran escritorio. Una se quitó la capa color negro de golpe lanzándola a otro extremo del lugar

- Na-Naruto-kun yo cre-creo que e-ese plan no se-será un...- decía una joven de cabello azul corto como solía llevarlo de niña, solo que los mechones eran muy largos casi tocaban lo que eran sus pechos, de ojos plateados y piel blanquecina, aunque está estaba siendo arruinada por el cansancio y el polvo junto con los golpes en batallas; Un atuendo ninja casual, un pantalón azul marino y una blusa blanca (con manchas de tierra) pero llevaba una armadura en el pecho de plata con un grabado en una esquina con forma de pluma y dos espadas amarradas en su cadera junto con su estuche de armas y pergaminos en la pierna izquierda

- Por favor Hinata- sopló un joven rubio de ojos azules, el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta dejando grandes mechones en su cara, varios golpes en el rostro y ojeras bajo sus ojos; Vestía por fin con el sombrero del Hokage, un atuendo muy parecido al que solía llevar cuando fue la batalla de Pain, solo que la gabardina era color negro que llegaba hasta el suelo- No seas pesimista. No eres así- dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciéndola sonrojar

- Pero- intentó replicar

- Nada- sentenció- Al amanecer acabaremos con el maldito mal nacido- refiriéndose a un ser especial que desde el principio de los tiempos ninjas causo mucha migraña

- Naruto...- llamó una mujer de ojos verdes, su atuendo no se visualizaba bien ya que sobre ella estaba una capa roja sobre sus hombros, el cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo que dejaba un fleco rosado

- No Sakura- ella iba a decir algo- ¡dije que no!- se levantó brusco y molesto

La peli rosa suspiro y sintió una mano en su cabeza, un hombre completamente tapado con una capa azul marino con bordes negros, mechones negros sobre salían de la tela y unos ojos azabache resplandecían, está persona negó con la cabeza «Sasuke-kun» pensó la mujer- Está bien, estaremos listos- soltó resignada sin parecer afectada por la decisión de su compañero y amigo.

- Váyanse, menos tú Hinata- ordenó mirando a la peli azul, ella paso saliva y cerró los ojos; Todos en el lugar desaparecieron en una bola de humo dejándola sola con él. Naruto se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su... ninja. Cuando levantó su mano ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero él la acarició, cuando abrió las perlas blancas, tomó del cabello azulado obligándola a mirarlo- Ni se te ocurra volver a contradecirme- gruño tocando la oreja de Hinata con sus labios- ¿entendiste?-

- s-si- contestó asustada

- Me parece bien- la soltó, la mujer temblaba ligeramente- Quítate la blusa- ordenó de golpe

- ¿o-otra ve-vez?- susurro mirando el suelo apretando sus manos

- ¿Acaso ya puedo hablar en árabe sin darme cuenta?- dijo con sarcasmo, se arrincono en el escritorio esperando que está obedeciera sus ordenes

- Pero aqui n-no... pu... - mirando a la ventana, sin vidrio. No jamás se quitaría nada si el lugar no era el adecuado

- Ha eso- se quitó de su lugar y caminó hacía un armario, abrió la puerta y lo señalo con el dedo índice- ¿Aquí está bien "su alteza"?-

_« __¿Por qué Naruto-kun?... sabes que yo... y a pe-pesar de saberlo__»_asintió con la cabeza resignada, caminó hacía él, desasiéndose primero de sus armas, dejando que callarán al suelo, después el escudo del pecho que también cedió, cuando al fin entro la blusa blanca ya había dejado su lugar dejando ver un sostén blanco sin ningún tipo de encaje ni nada por el estilo- Ya está- con sus brazos cubrió lo que pudo, mirando fijamente el suelo

Naruto entre cerro sus ojos sacando un suspiro, ¿Acaso no era hora que dejara esa maldita timidez? Ya tenía que ser normal puesto que no era la primera vez que hacían eso

- Date vuelta- gruño sin paciencia, cuando ella lo hizo; Muy lentamente, con su mano la empujo adentro para cerrar la puerta tras él, dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos, pero lo suficiente para hacer su trabajo. Su mano derecha toco la espalda de la peli negra pero no encontró el broche

El rostro de Hinata se palideció de repente y abrió los ojos de golpe, había olvidado que el broche de su prenda estaba en frente, aún tenía las manos juntas en su pecho deshizo el amarre y tocó el broche con sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Mientras Naruto paso saliva, era increíble que a ella se le había olvidado que él la revisaría

Una terrible y enorme cicatriz en la espalda, del hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera de lado derecho; Causada por él mismo cuando uso la transformación del Kyuubi completa, cuando aún no lo dominaba y por error en una pelea contra Madara, una de las nueve colas había ido a parar al hospital.

_- ¡Maldito!- Naruto escuchaba las palabras que él mismo pronunció en la batalla. Se vio a sí mismo a punto de dar el golpe final con una de las nueve colas, pero..._

_- ¡Ataca con todo lo que tengas mocoso!- gritaba el anciano de Madara, cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de darle, esté desapareció dejando que viera el lugar del impacto, no pudo detenerlo. El estruendo se escucho por todos lados_

_- Hinata- susurro casi inaudible, vio los ojos perlados cerrarse lentamente, sin dejar su transformación fue con ella tomándola entre sus brazos- ¡Ayuda!-_

Casi murió por eso debido a la pérdida considerable de sangre y el daño en algunas partes de la espalda; Hospitalizada tres semanas en estado crítico sin embargo la Hyuuga se negaba a ser tratada por las enfermeras del hospital cuando se consideró fuera de peligro no le gustaba ser una molestia, por suerte no quedó inválida, por más que sus amigos le insistían que se dejará revisar decía que los heridos civiles eran primero y ella estaba bien. Pero Naruto sabía la verdad, aún recordaba el golpe en el brazo de Sakura años atrás, la peli rosa estaba muy mal y se imaginaba como habría de estar su peli azul

Él se sintió muy mal por todo el lapso de tiempo, la visitaba constantemente mientras estaba inconsciente de la cama del hospital, llegando y viendo diversos regalos de las familias de los enfermos como agradecimiento por a ver parado semejante golpe; También resonaban las palabras que ella había dicho el día en el que él se dijo a si mismo débil y que pudo matarla, tanta disculpa hizo estallar a la inocente chica

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

_Flash Back_

_El hospital de Konoha. Un mes atrás_

_La noche era muy callada, la luna no estaba presente dejando a las estrellas con el trabajo de iluminar la pequeña y casi inexistente aldea; En la habitación 209, una mujer de cabello largo azulado se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando al chico que la acompañaba_

_- ¿Q-qué di-dijiste?- le preguntó el voz débil_

_- Hinata disculpa- dijo el rubio arrepentido- Sé que no puedo culpar al Kyuubi por mi error, no pude controlar tanto poder, insistiendo al pulgoso que si podría él me concedió toda su energía- _

_- ¿t-te disculpas po-por algo que yo e-elegí?- sin entender apretó las sabanas entre sus manos_

_- ¡No es eso! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras detenido?!- grito cayendo arrodilladlo- Muchas... personas habrían muerto, y por poco te asesino a ti-_

_- No soy tan débil como crees Naruto-kun- soltó interrumpiéndolo con voz grave- Además estoy viva- _

_- Pero...- sin despegar la mirada del suelo_

_- ¡Ya basta! ¡Todos cometemos errores! ¡¿Y qué?!- exclamo molesta, se sentó en la cama dejando que su extenso cabello tocara el colchón- ¡Estoy viva y bien!- quitó la sabana y se levantó, se asercó a Naruto, le dio una patada en el hombro derecho acostándolo en el suelo, él aún no tenía idea de lo que pasaba; Ella se descubrió la bata a los ojos azules sin importarle que no llevara ropa interior_

_- Eh Hinata- susurro Naruto viendo anonado el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él. Pero ella solo quería mostrar un lugar más preciso, se dio vuelta y recogió su cabello_

_- ¡Ves!- encellando la cicatriz en su espalda- Ya está curado- dejó que su cabello regresará a su lugar- Ahora déjate de niñerías- cruzó los brazos, hasta ahí noto que algo no estaba bien __«__Me quité la bata__»__ pensó al sentir el frío en toda extensión de su ser ¡Mierda! No podía voltear, no con él ahí_

_Sintió algo en sus hombros, la gabardina anaranjada del chico sobre ella_

_- No tenias que hacer eso- dijo el rubio en voz ronca de tras de ella_

_- Lo sé, aún estoy en recuperación y...- le pareció notar que el chico apretaba sus manos en sus hombros acompañados de un ligero temblor_

_- No debiste hacer eso frente a mí Hinata- la soltó y salió de la habitación _

_La Hyuuga se quedó inquieta, ¿Qué significaba eso? Esperaba que no fuera como acosarla, no eso jamás ahí tenía a la descarada de Shion, la pretenciosa sacerdotisa que buscaba a toda costa una hija de Naruto desde ya hace un mes; Lloró amargamente cuando escucho de la boca de esa rubia que el Uzumaki le había prometido un bebé. Pero el alma le regreso cuando escucho de la boca de Sakura que en esos momentos Naruto había pensado algo como "Más enemigos por derrotar" _

_Desde ese momento él la llamó apenas regreso del hospital con la excusa del: El efecto secundario_

_**Si claro, el único efecto secundario eran los constantes deseos enfermizos en su cabeza, que hizo con otra chica, la más sencilla: Shion**_

_**Una mujer ansiosa por tener una sucesora, le concedió... no precisamente su deseo, solo pasaron una noche de lujuria y al día siguiente Naruto aplico el "No te conozco, largó de mi aldea" a regañadientes ella aceptó, no había quedado preñada después de aquello; Tal vez no notó el hecho de que el rubio jamás dejó su parte en ella "Mujer boba" pensó él cuando la vio partir en un carruaje**_

_Pero no había sido suficiente, no podía olvidar el cuerpo de la Hyuuga de aquel momento, incluso llego a pensar que no era Shion con quién estaba teniendo relaciones en un baño público, si no con la peli negra. No pudo evitarlo, ellas dos se parecían ¿Había sido por eso que había estado con la sacerdotisa después de dejar a Hinata semi desnuda en su cuarto de hospital?_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, cuando los abrió notó que la piel blanca de la espalda de aquella kunoichi había sido arruinada por su culpa, y no solo su piel exterior, sino la interior

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

_Flash Back_

_Si, insatisfecho pensó en ir con otras mujeres, pero eso no daría buena imagen del Hokage; Por lo que llamó a la causante a su casa a media noche la duda lo inundo casi de inmediato antes de la llegada de Hinata ¿Y si ella no quería? ¿La obligaría? Eso sería caer más bajo que Madara, el que ocupaba un rango más bajo que las cucarachas en lista de los insectos de Shino _

_Tocaron la puerta_

_- Na-Naruto-kun- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Me mandaste a llamar?-_

_Estaba sentado en una silla de madera frente a su ventana abierta con las cortinas azules oscuras moviéndose a merced del viento. Sus ojos que hasta esos momentos se mantuvieron al otro lado de la ventana se movieron lentamente a la puerta_

_- Si- contestó ido regresando su vista a la ventana- La puerta está abierta- se escucho el girar el pomo y los pasos adentrándose, el cerrar de la puerta y su voz_

_- ¿Pa-para qué?- sus piernas temblaban ¿Por qué la llamaba tan tarde?, la ancha espalda del joven se veía encorvada debido a que apoyaba los brazos en las piernas; Y lo peor aún no se le olvidaba lo que había hecho en el hospital, diablos que vergonzoso_

_- ¿Cómo estás de tu herida?- quería evitar contestar esa pregunta con palabras, no quería decir que podría llegar a forzarla si se negaba a "cooperar"_

_- Bien- contestó __«__Pero me duele un poco__»__ pensó sintiendo un fuerte dolor. Se acercó al chico y toco su hombro- Naruto-kun yo... quería disculparme- _

_- ¿Disculparte?- preguntó Naruto extrañado viéndola_

_- Si... no sé cómo explicarlo pero... hace dos días cuando estaba hablando con Kiba-kun me dijo que debía ver a alguien que pudiera ayudarme- dejó el hombro masculino para acariciar el cabello rubio, él se relajo al sentir la mano de ella en su cabeza, ahora sabía porque a los cachorros les gustaba- Algo en mi esencia había cambiado- su voz dejó la suavidad y tomó un rumbo más sensual_

_- ¿De qué hablas?- casi adormilado, moviendo la cabeza un poco para que ella tuviera más acceso_

_- Me refiero a que algo en mí cambió, una esencia muy fuerte para los hombres junto con una actitud tan repugnante- acercó sus labios a los de Naruto y susurro- Dijo que cuando un hombre lo huele... su apetito sexual aumenta de forma considerable- dejó la cabellera y acarició el cuello de aquel con uno de sus dedos- Me lo dijo porqué... después de que él me fue a visitarme a la mañana siguiente de mi encuentro contigo... se acostó con una mujer de su clan, de quién siempre había esperado una señal de esperanza; Dijo que el olor que desprendía era como una poción que tarda en hacer efecto en el hombre-_

_- ¿Cómo conseguiste tal poder?- cerró los ojos, un olor suave lo abrazó uno muy fascinante, sus músculos se tensaban_

_- ¿Dime si sabias que en la antigüedad. El Kyuubi después de cada batalla se acostaba con humanas? Sin llegar a obligarlas- acarició su mejilla blanca contra la bronceada_

_- Si- musitó_

_- Pues eso mismo era, el Kyuubi tenía un olor tan embriagador que hacía efecto en mujeres- explicó- Pero digamos que en mi tiene un revés- sonrió- hace efecto en los hombres-_

_- ...- no escuchaba mucho de lo que decía ella pero solo sabía que no podía aguantar más_

_- ¿Podrías mirarme Naruto-kun?- lo soltó, él calló en la realidad se levantó de la silla y la observó._

_Su cabello era azul, un azul tan resplandeciente y claro, se movía como si la estuviera viendo bajo el agua, los ojos eran igual que siempre, pero estos brillaban un poco; Su atuendo era un vestido carmesí con un chal en sus hombros, se sorprendió al ver los pezones de la joven a través de la tela roja ¿Acaso no traía algo bajo el vestido?_

_- Todos los hombres me ven con deseo, pero yo solo deseo a uno- una de las manos blanquecinas tomó el chal y jaló de el- Quiero darle uso al poder al que tu mismo me condenaste- agarró las dos tiras del vestido y las deslizó por sus brazos- Sé que te acostaste con Shion- dijo seria sin dejar que el vestido callera- Y juré que lo pagarías... porqué me prometiste que no me dañarías... sabías mis sentimientos por tí... y te acostaste con ella- murmuro enojada_

_Naruto apretó sus puños, genial, ahora la víctima era ella; Aunque en realidad si lo era, talvez cuando la golpeo manteniendo mucha energía en sí, parte de esa fuerza pasó a la peli azul y con ella... otros poderes_

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó sin más- Cada quién hace con su culo lo que quiere- _

_- Haa ¿Así que Uzumaki Naruto si es un mentiroso después de todo?- subió los lazos acomodándose la ropa- Me lo imaginé- sonrió, se acercó a él a paso lento, no llevaba zapatos, solo unas sandalias negras sin tacón- Bien, entonces desquitaré toda está maldición de lujuria. A mi modo- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta- Ha una cosa más... ¿de verdad creíste que no sabría el motivo de tu llamada?- abrió la puerta y salió cerrando de un azotó_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

- Date vuelta Hinata- dijo Naruto quitando todo contacto

- Ya viste que e-estoy bien- tratando por todos los medios no voltear

- ¿Qué?- preguntó burlón pegando su mentón en el hombro de ella- ¿Ya no eres tan valiente? ¿Ahora que no tienes la "habilidad"? Eres una aprovechada Hinata... eres una mujer malvada tras un disfrás de corderito- sus manos se movieron al frente del cuerpo femenino, tomó ambas pequeñas manos y las separó, ella lucho moviéndose pero fue un error, sintió en sus glúteos algo duro, tembló al pensar en lo que era- Mujer endemoniada, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Sé que has pedido a Sakura revisarte constantemente cuando debo hacerlo ¡yo!- y era verdad, todos se habían percatado de la rápida cicatrización, algo característico del Kyuubi, algo en lo que Naruto era experto, pero en los chequeos él nunca se quedó solo con ella, según Hinata necesitaba de la presencia de Sakura por si acaso algo llegase a pasar- me pregunto si no abras seducido ya a Sasuke-teme conociéndolos han de parecer conejos-

- Sasuke-san fue y es novio de Sakura-chan... jamás traicio-naria a una amiga- dijo a su defensa con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y la respiración casi detenida por la presión en sus muslos, él apretó las manos de ella con las suyas

- Eso me lo creo- dijo con sinceridad- Pero dime... ¿Te has acostado con otros?-

- ¿Por qué he de contestar eso?- se movió intentando ignorar la presencia tras suya- Tú mismo lo dijiste, "Cada quién hace con su culo lo que quiere"- él acercó más sus caderas de un solo movimiento « Hijo de las mil y un pu... por más que quisiera ignorar al rubio, más hacía notar su presencia- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí? ¿Sexo? o ¿ambas cosas?- escucho una carcajada por parte del Hokage

- Ambas querida- le susurro

- Bien- se soltó de él sorprendiéndolo, desabrocho su sostén dejándolo caer, y se quitó de golpe los pantalones junto con las pantaletas y las aparto de sus pies con una patada Mientras más rápido termine, más rápido me iré a dormir pensó cuando sintió unas grandes manos rodeando cada uno de sus pechos- ¿Qu-qué haces?-

- Te necesito húmeda- lamio su hombro y movió sus manos acariciando todo rincón de su busto

« Claro» sabía que para que Naruto pudiera tener una entrada más placentera necesitaba tenerla lista para él- ahh mmm Na-naruto- sin intentar callar ella comenzó a gemir al ritmo de las caricias del amante, apoyo las manos en la pared del armario. Una de las manos de el bajo por su abdomen hasta su sexo- So-solo mmm diablos... solo termina ahh con esto Naruto- él acariciaba la entrada de la chica con tres dedos

- Ya quisieras- metió con fuerza tres dedos de golpe

- ¡Maldito infeliz!- grito la chica con un pequeño dolor, el rubor en sus mejillas creció al igual que el enojo y la humillación, sabía que él no lo hacía para hacerla sentir placer, sino para demostrarle que sin ese "toque" era tan indefensa como un árbol ante un terremoto, pero sentía la necesidad de mover las caderas, porque él no movía los dedos que en ese momento solo estaban dentro

-Te necesito al borde- movió uno de ellos en círculos- Estás comenzando a mojarte ¿Verdad? Por mucho que lo niegues... te encanta que haga esto- burló, sentía el interior de aquella personita con sus dedos, cálida, estrecha y suave

« Si... e-es verdad... Me gusta» suspiraba sintiendo el sudor comenzando a cubrir su piel «Pero... o-odio qu-que me lo di-diga... como si se lo dijera a una ramera» apretó sus manos- A-acaba con e-esto pa-para que ahhh pue-pueda ir mmm me- en realidad ya no podía seguir así, quería que la marcara como suya ¿Qué eran unos cuantos minutos? La cuestión era... ¿Él quería minutos?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La niña Hyuuga ya no puede más?- metió más profundo sus dedos moviéndolos sin piedad

- N-no ahhh ya n-no, puedo ma-más e-en ¡entra ya!- no resistió más y movió las caderas para profundizar más el contacto entre su sexo y los dedos de él. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para la chica, Naruto quitó sus manos del cuerpo

- Entonces... obedece y voltea- su voz ya era bastante ronca, la necesitaba y quería asegurarse que ella lo necesitara también

Con esfuerzo, pues sus piernas temblaban con posibilidades de caer volteó, el Uzumaki la tomó de la cintura y la pego a él, Hinata por instinto puso sus manos en el pecho de esté aún cubierto por la ropa, por más que quería quitar esas prendas para saber que tanto habían hecho los constantes entrenamientos en el cuerpo de él, sabía que no debía; Pero había algo que si podía hacer, ya estaba arta de escucharlo decir palabras ofendiéndola, así que...

- Naruto-kun- susurro antes de besarlo con pasión, fue correspondida de la misma manera por el joven ¿A cuántas más habría besado así? el miedo y la lujuria juntos son de temer, su cuerpo temblaba comenzaba a sentir el frío

Mientras ella lo besaba, Naruto había desabrochado su pantalón

« ¿Por qué el tiempo se me hace eterno? » se preguntaba Hinata cuando el rubio dejó sus labios y exploraba su cuerpo «Todos son unos mentirosos»

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

_Flash Back_

_- Escucha Hina- decía Sakura cuando dejaban el campo de entrenamiento, con solo 16 años de edad- Cuando haces el amor con la persona adecuada... el tiempo se te olvida de pronto- sonrió amigablemente_

_- ¡Sa-sakura-chan!- decía avergonzada la peli azul con un gran rubor- aún soy joven- _

_- ¿Y qué yo ya lo hice?- dijo orgullosa_

_- ¿En-en cerio?- preguntó Hinata aún con el rubor_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

"Cuando haces el amor" dijo Sakura, recordaba ella «Pero esto no es hacer el amor» sintió que él la arrinconó a la pared tomándola de las piernas y alzándola- Na-naruto ha-hazlo ya- pidió «Es solo sexo»

Él no se hizo más de rogar pero quería torturarla un poco, entraba tan lentamente que desespero por unos largos segundos a Hinata

«Es solo una unión de cuerpos miró el techo, pero sus ojos se cerraron al sentirlo completamente; Cruzando cierta barrera

« ¡Mierda! » pensó Naruto- Hinata... e-eras virgen- Enterró su cara entre los pechos de ella manteniéndose quieto, nunca había poseído a una virgen; Cabía mencionar que Shion no lo era

- Ya n-no importa- sintiendo lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos Si, ya no importa... Ahora estoy completamente libre no sintió dolor físico extremo como para llorar, pero su estúpida memoria le hacía un juego infernal

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

_Flash Back_

_- Hinata lo he descubierto- dijo Kurenai_

_- ¿Si?- emocionada, ambas estaban en la casa de la peli negra- ¿qué debo hacer?-_

_- he regresar...- inconsciente de hablar- perder tu virginidad con aquel que te dio el poder- nerviosa_

_- ¿he?-_

_- si, de esa forma tu habilidad de seducción regresará a su propietario, en este caso... el Kyuubi-_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**¨¨..¨¨**_

«Está hecho» pensaba la Hyuuga sintiendo la falta de conciencia, como si todo pertenecia a un sueño o a una pesadilla

_**- Hinata, cuando sientas a un hombre... huy mamá- **_escucho la voz de Ino

El "dolor" había pasado para ella, se decía Naruto por lo que comenzó a moverse

_**- Te aconsejo Hinata que esperes hasta el matrimonio**_- escucho de Kiba en una ocación al terminar su entrenamiento

- ¡ahhh si más!- gemía la peli azul sintiendo cada embestida, una más profunda que la otra

_**- Hinata, ni se te ocurra poner en ridículo el clan como empezar a meterte con cualquiera- **_había escuchado ya de su padre millones de veces

- ¡Naruto! ¡ahhhh!- abrazada de su espalda él no paraba en ningún momento. Se dejaba llevar por los gritos de la mujer

- Hi-hinata- gruñía él lamiendo los pechos de la peli azul, ella movió su cabeza hacía un lado sin abrir los ojos, dejó que su cuerpo propio se hiciera cargo, sumiéndose en un trauma mental

_**- Hina... no tomes la sexualidad a la ligera, hay muchas madres jóvenes solteras por no tener los conocimientos necesarios**_- ¿Madres solteras? Esa fue la gota final

Tocaron la puerta

- ¡Mmm! ¡No pares!- decía Hinata ahogada en el placer abrazándolo con las piernas dándole a él más facilidad para entrar

- ¡Hokage-sama!- gritaron afuera

Naruto bajo el ritmo pero no dejó de entrar y salir, hizo de toda su cordura para hablar

- ¡¿Qué?!- frustrado

- Mmm ahh- Hinata también intentaba no delatar pero necesitaba gemir era algo inevitable

- El Kazekage-sama está abajo y quiere verlo- informó

- Qu-que espere- dijo Naruto sintiendo las manos de la chica bajar y subir de su espalda cubierta de sudor y de ropa

- ¿Se siente bien señor?- preguntó extrañado por el tono del Hokage

- ¡sí! ahora vete- dando estocadas más lentas y más suaves

- Con permiso- se escucharon los pasos

- Sigue- dijo Hinata con voz sensual Si quedó embarazada pensó regresando a la realidad, el rubio aumento la fuerza y la velocidad como antes- ¡sí así! ah- sonrió como una muñeca Barbie Ese bebé tendrá a su madre con él... he o ella... y me aseguraré... de que Naruto... sentían que el clímax estaba cerca

- Hi-Hinata no pu-puedo pa-parar- le dijo Naruto en medio de sus pechos

- Termina e-en mi- lo aprisiono aún más «... Jamás lo sepa» sintió la esencia de Naruto entrando en ella junto con la última embestida- ahhhh- suspiro cuando terminó al igual que el rubio, él la bajo con cuidado, apenas toco el suelo sobre sus glúteos, permaneció sentada con las piernas abiertas a la altura de su cabeza recuperando el aliento- Seguro ya estarás contento- murmuro aún con temblor en su cuerpo

- ¿De verdad quieres que contesté a eso?- acomodándose la ropa- No vayas a llegar tarde mañana ¿Entendiste?- abriendo y saliendo por la puerta

- Mierda...- murmuró después de unos segundos de la salida del Hokage- ¡Mierda!- rompió a llorar tomando su cabeza entre las manos, cerró con fuerza las piernas arrinconándose a la pared en la que hace unos minutos había perdido su pureza, con ella se había ido su maldición

Se cuestionaba así misma en un debate interno, ella había sembrado el veneno en él cuando dejó caer la bata frente a sus ojos y puso más carga a su cruz cuando fue a verlo a su habitación, aún sabiendo lo que hacía, pero ya había acabado, para él y para ella

Aún quedaba un poco de dolor debido a la ruptura de aquella barrera, bajo las piernas y vio entre ellas toda evidencia, como si hablara de un crimen, sangre y fluidos de ambos combinados en una mezcla horrible y degradante

Deseaba que para Naruto... al menos, la dejara en paz y que no la volviera a ver con esos ojos... esos llenos de pasión. Sintió la garganta y el paladar secos al igual que sintió el sudor de su cuerpo endurecerse

« Ya no importa... pero necesitaré terapia» sonrió ante ese comentario lleno de gracia, pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor ver a un especialista para tener sus pensamientos en orden

=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=

Ya habián pasado varias semanas desde aquel momento; La misión por suerte, fue un éxito, Madara al fin fue exterminado por las espadas de Sasuke y Naruto, algo que fue increíble Hinata hablaba con mucha naturalidad con el rubio, pero solo referente a la misión; Después... ella pidió retirarse... al igual que muchos, entre ellos: Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino y Sai

Hinata había ido a ver a Sai y a Ino para ayudarla a superar su pérdida, se sintió boba porqué a fin de cuentas había logrado lo que quería: Perder la pureza con el rubio de sus sueños

Pero... con el que había estado no era el rubio de sus sueños. Era un rubio infestado de veneno de lujuria, un veneno que se alejó después de poseerla. El Naruto de siempre había regresado después de eso, el bufón sonriente regresó...

Mientras que el Uzumaki sabía el motivo de su alivio, el Kyuubi se lo explico: Ella regreso la maldición al portador, es decir el nueve colas, mediante el ritual sexual

Por muy tonto que al chico le pareció cuando lo escucho; Supo que era verdad, terminando de ver a Gaara se fue a dormir sin importarle estar cubierto de sudor, su cuerpo ya no le pesaba, su respiración era normal y sus sueños lujuriosos habían sido reemplazados por sueños en los que era un niño de 12 y volvía loco a Iruka-sensei

Recordaba las palabras dirigidas a la Hyuuga en el acto, eran palabras que el leía en esas revistas pornográficas, en las que el protagonista le decía a la mujer que tan sucia era, se había dicho a si mismo no decir bobadas ni ofender a la mujer en una situación así, Hinata y Shion fueron las pruebas de que había sido contaminado muy fácilmente y debido a eso... había herido a ambas de forma cruel.

Hinata le pidió la renuncia al igual que sus dos amigos y sus dos dolores de cabeza, Ino y Sai; Sin poner ningún pero, acepto

Se dieron de baja con los honores debidos, Hinata luciendo un kimono rojo al igual que Ino junto con muchas chicas de Kimonos de colores diferentes se divertía como nunca, Hinata estaba estrecho muchas manos ese día, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía; Pero sin darse cuenta, Naruto la observaba desde un punto algo alejado, sintió felicidad por ella al fin tendría la paz que él jamás obtendría, y se lo merecía... encontrarse con un buen hombre que no la use solo de trapo sexual era el camino que le esperaba a la Hyuuga y por Kami-sama que se alegraba por ella

- ¿En qué piensas Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke a su lado

- Solo que me alegro que ella esté feliz, nunca la había visto así- contestó sin dejar de observarla- con una sonrisa semejante-

- Si es verdad, también me alegro por ella; Solo espero que lo que tenga no sea grave- dijo llamando la atención del joven

- ¿Cómo?- quitó los ojos de la chica

- Pues Sakura me dijo que Hinata había ido a visitarla, se veía un poco mal, fue a hacerse una prueba de embarazo- se arrincono en un árbol

« ¿Embarazo? » pensó Naruto- ¿Y...?-

- No lo sé, cuando ella salió con los resultados se veía completamente neutral, es difícil decir que obtuvo y Sakura no quiere hablar- miró a su lado y Naruto ya no estaba- Me lo suponía- caminando hacía el ponche

=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=(-o-)=

Naruto corría, no hacía Hinata. Sino a su casa, cuando vio el lugar solo entro sin dificultad a pesar de que había trampas

- Aquí es- abrió una puerta deslizable hacía la derecha y entró a una habitación no muy adornada con osos o rosa como la anterior- Ahora...-

Puso manos a la obra, moviendo varios papeles, pergaminos y demás; Pero cada cosa que quitaba la volvía a poner en su lugar. Había sido descuidado, siempre que lo hacía con una mujer jamás se olvidaba de las precauciones necesarias y ahora lo estaba pagando

Entro al hasta en el baño, buscando algo; ¡Esa mujer tenía que ser tan limpia!... pero, atrás de retrete había una bolsa negra. La tomó y cuando la abrió

¡Dios mío! se dijo. Había bastantes purebas de embarazo, cajas y demás y todas de la misma marca: Azul-Negativo Rosa-Positivo

Tomando uno por uno sacándolos de la bolsa: Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Azul, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa ¡Y más rosa! Hasta que llego a la última, Rosa; Cerro los ojos y paso saliva por su garganta, metió todo de nuevo y lo dejó donde estaba

Nuevamente revisó el librero de Hinata, un calendario con algunos días tachados con tinta... rosa, estaba comenzando a odiar ese color. Marcaba desde una semana después de estar con ella en el armario, vió un libro: Albúm

Sin contener la curiosidad lo abrió, varias fotos de ella con su hermana, otras con sus compañeros, kiba abrazando a la chica mientras está reía de forma nerviosa, una que otra con Shino

- Serio como siempre he- dio la vuelta y habían varias fotos de todos. Shino, Kurenai y el pequeño Azuma, Kiba, Ino con Sakura discutiendo, Sasuke ¿Qué hacía él ahí?, y algunos que no conocía, probablemente de sus misiones, pero la mayoría eran chicos, bueno, niños. Paro en una donde estaba un pequeño sonriente, cabello castaño ojos azules y tez blanca, demasiado blanca; Arriba de la página en una esquina había un moño negro. Un "pobre" salió de su boca

Cambió de página y eran todos, incluido él, de niños ya la recordaba esa era la foto del principio de año en la academia, él estaba a lado de Sakura con esa cara boba y Sakura estaba mirando a Sasuke- hehe- sonrió al recordarlo. Buscó a Hinata, pero no la vió, abajo estaba escrito...

_"Ellos son mis compañeros de clase... Espero ser tan fuerte como ellos algún día... Lástima que no puede estar en la foto tenía entrenamiento con Otto-san"_

Una letra tan legible y tan cursiva en tinta negra fue todo adorno en esa página, del otro lado estaban los nueve novatos y en la última estaba él discutiendo con Sasuke, y lo que nunca faltó... el beso accidental que tuvo ese día, su primer beso

- ¡¿Dónde demonios consiguió eso?!- estuvo a punto de arrancarlo cuando vio lo que decía abajo

_"Ese día fue muy gracioso, pero debo admitir que me sentí muy celosa de Uchiha-san"_

Una sonrisa casi fantasma se dibujo en su rostro dio la vuelta y ahí estaba

**= *Prueba de Embarazo... Hospital de Konoha*=**

- Aquí está- vio el sobre, estaba cerrado- pero...- ¿Es que no lo había abierto?

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta buscar entre las cosas de los demás?- dijo Hinata en la puerta- Dame eso- extendió su mano

- No hasta que vea- preguntó cerrando el álbum y dejándolo en su lugar pero sin soltar el sobre blanco

- No te importa- murmuro molesta- No he visto el resultado... como seguramente ya te diste cuenta-

- ¿Eso crees?... Y ¿qué me dices de los cientos de pruebas que están atrás del retrete?- apuntó con el pulgar el baño de su habitación

- ¡Ah!- indignada entro y cerró la puerta- ¡Así que ahora también eres un intruso en mi baño! ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Guardas mis pantaletas y mis sostenes en tus bolsillos?!- el rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas

- No tengo bolsillos- dijo ofendido, no haría algo así, pero ya lo estaba considerándolo _«__No te preocupes en cuanto tenga la oportunidad...__»_

- Me da igual, largo- señalando la puerta, el rubio cambió su semblante a uno serio

- ¿Estás retando al Hokage de Konoha?- alzó el sobre- es tuyo... si me lo quitas-

- No puedo- murmuro

- Lo sabía- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

- No puedo ve-ver lo que hay e-en ese sobre- bajo la mirada- Ábrelo si quieres- camino en dirección a la cama donde se sentó sin verlo

Naruto la miró y vio el sobre, muy lentamente lo abrió y saco la hoja de resultados

- ¿Naruto?- lo llamó puesto que él se mantuvo en un silencio incómodo. El rubio suspiro camino en dirección a ella y se sentó a su lado

- Positivo- dijo rápido y entendible

- Entiendo- se levantó y de su armario sacó un par de maletas que por lo visto ya contenían ropa y demás

- ¿Te vas?- sin mirarla

- No quiero a mi padre sobre mi dando discursos, y tampoco quiero condenar a _mi_ bebé en este infierno que se hace llamar "clan"- se detuvo apenas llego a la puerta- Adiós Naruto- cuando iba a abrir la puerta la voz del Uzumaki la detuvo

- ¿Tú bebé?- pregunto en un susurro con la cabeza baja ¿Había escuchado mal, dijo "mi bebé"?

- ¿he?- lo miró incrédula

- ¿Acaso ese bebé se formó de la nada en tu interior?- ella no respondió, Naruto se levantó y la observo fijamente- Na sabía que las mujeres ya podían hacer eso-

- No, aún no podemos- abrió la puerta deslizable, pero no se dió cuenta en el momento en el que Naruto la cerro de nuevo

Ella no dió la cara y él no la obligo a dársela solo se mantuvo atrás de Hinata

- ¿Soy el padre?- la curiosidad estaba matándolo

- No- contestó abriendo nuevamente la puerta con la esperanza de irse lo más lejos posible, pero Naruto la cerro otra vez

- No te creo-

- ¿Quieres que hagamos análisis de sangre?- por fin volteó, sus ojos chocaron pero nadie dijo nada. Hinata salió de la habitación y Naruto iba tras ella

- Hinata...- llamó pero ella seguía caminando- ¡Si quiero!-

- ¿Quieres qué?- sin detenerse

- Quiero que hagamos análisis de sangre- la detuvo con la mano

- Naruto suelta mi mano- ordenó la chica

- ¿Qué harás si me niego?-

- ¡No entiendes ¿O si?!- se soltó de golpe, lo tomó de la polera y lo miró- ¡Quiero irme con esté bebé! ¡¿A ti que más te da?!... ¿Por qué no vas a revolcarte otra vez con Shion?- preguntó molesta- ¡Oh si pero cuando dije que te amaba siempre pasabas de largo como si nada pasara! Pues ya vez que si pasaba algo- terminó un poco más tranquila

- ¿Entonces porqué?- no entendía el hecho de que se entrega a él con tanta facilidad, en realidad si, pero quería escucharlo de aquella mujer

- ¡Porqué era la única forma de liberarme de esa maldición!-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio

- Investigue después de saber lo que provocaba mi esencia, Kurenai-sensei me dijo: "Si el portador desea regresar la esencia maldita se deberá entregar por medio del contacto sexual" y funcionó... estoy libre de la maldición que tú me diste- negó con la cabeza- No estás en derecho de juzgarme... ahora suéltame-

- Eso no cambia el hecho de que el niño que llevas en tu vientre tiene sangre mía- dijo después de unos segundos

- No me importa, porqué si te tengo conmigo lo único que lograremos es acabar con nuestras vidas de un golpe...-

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Capítulo y Fic Editados~**


	2. Final Alternativo Uno

_Vale aquí la conti dedicado a todos los que han posteado dándome más ánimos de escribir, un abrazo a todos y aquí el primer final alternativo_

* * *

**~ *Final Alternativo Uno* ~**

El sonido de un cascabel, los ojos de Hinata llenos de pánico y Naruto paralizado. Fueros los cuadros de los 2 segundos que pasaron, la peli negra calló a los brazos del rubio con un Kunai en la espalda

- Hinata...- la miró, reaccionó y sacó el kunai de un tirón- ¡Hinata! ¡Mírame!- se sacó la polera y la uso para hacer presión en la herida- Debo llevarte a un hospital, resiste ¡¿Oíste?- saliendo corriendo

- Na-naruto...- llamó

- Dime...- llegando a la entrada del hospital- Una sala ¡Rápido!- dijo a la enfermera

- Enseguida- salió corriendo con la peli negra en brazos siguiendo a la enfermera, la dejaron en camilla y varios médicos llegaron acumulando chakra en sus manos

- El... el be-bebé- comenzando a llorar, la herida estaba curándose, él sostenía su mano

- Estarán bien, los dos- alentó el rubio ya apunto de rozar la impotencia

Los doctores seguían en su trabajo pero ¿Habían oído bien o simplemente imaginaron que la Hyuuga había dicho "bebé"?

- Acabamos- dijo uno de ellos dejando que el rubio volviera a respirar

- ¡Naruto!- grito una kunohichi peli rosa entrando, vio a Hinata reposando en la camilla del hospital- Es verdad- se acercó a la joven, escuchó que había sido herida por parte de algunas personas que habían visto al rubio correr con ella en brazos

- Revísala- ordenó Naruto, ella lo vio y entendió a lo que se refería. Asintió y manos se cubrió de una manta verdosa, lo puso en su vientre y cerro sus ojos jade

- Está bien- le dijo- parece que el Kunai no perforo un lugar clave-

- Quieres decir...- respirar ahora era menos complicada para él

- Que el atacante no fue un ninja- el chico tras pensar un poco salió dejando atrás un _"cuídala"_

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de su aldea, en reconstrucción; La playera y el pantalón anaranjado manchados de carmesí, las personas le preguntaban si ella estaba bien pero él estaba ido

_"¿De dónde vino ese maldito kunai?"_ sin encontrar respuesta fue a la escena del crimen

Ya en el lugar miro por todos lados... vio la maleta de Hinata por unos segundos, después el charco de sangre y el arma que él había arrojado una vez fuera del cuerpo de la peli azul. Lo tomó y se lo llevó consigo a las únicas personas que podrían ayudar

- ¡Kiba!- gritó afuera de una casa

- Si no tienes que gritar- afuera de su puerta- ¿Cómo está Hinata?- sorprendió un poco al chico con esa pregunta, las noticias corrían rápido

- Estable- le enseño el kunai- ¿Quién...?-

Cuando Kiba tomo el arma y al hacerlo paso algo que Naruto no percibió. Un cascabel amarrado al arma

- Ya sé… - susurro Naruto arrebatando el kunai dejando a Kiba solo

- ¿En serio?- lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles dejándolo con la duda, aunque cuando tomo el kunai tenía parte del olor del rubio, la sangre de Hinata y un olor a hierbas

* * *

Una mujer sentada en una enorme roca, una rubia de ojos cristalinos, varios moretones cubierta con una manta verde

- Shion- hablaron a sus espaldas

- ¿Naruto?- volteó y el kunai lleno de sangre paso a su lado quedándose en un árbol estancado

- Te la regreso- dijo- ¿Por qué Hinata...?- pregunto conteniendo su enojo

- ¿De qué me hablas?- tomando el kunai, sus intentos de quitarlo del árbol fueron en vano

- No te hagas tonta- se acercó a ella viéndola de frente- Tú casi matas a Hinata...- entre dientes para no decir que casi se iban dos vidas por el caño en frente de sus narices

- No es ve-verdad- miró hacia otro extremo

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en negarlo?- tomo y quitó el Kunai, con furia separó el cascabel y casi lo pego a la cara de la rubia- Sabias que vendría en el momento de ver esto- enseñándolo, lo apretó de tal forma que esté se quebró

- No es cierto-

- Shion, sabías el motivo de mi carácter cuando pasamos juntos esa noche, y aun así accediste, te he pedido disculpas y quiero cooperación, Habla- dijo cambiando sus ojos a tono rojo

- No me hagas esto Naruto- la garganta de la rubia se había secado, cosa que no le facilitaba el habla

- ¿Hacer qué?- extrañado por el drama que se estaba formando en el ambiente, diablos, como en esas novelas de ero-sannin o peor aún

- ¡Confesar que lo hice! ¡Si yo quería matarla! ¡Quería verla morir! ¡Porque estoy celosa!- extrañando al rubio- ¡Porque ella tendría lo que yo nunca tendré!-

- ¿Un hijo mío?- sin entender

- Un bebé- susurro quebrando su voz cerrando los ojos liberando lágrimas. El rubio no supo que decir

* * *

Mientras que en el hospital la peli azul despertaba

- Sa-Sakura-chan- habló a la mujer peli rosa que estaba viendo la ventana

- Hinata- sonrió acercándose a ella- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Si...- contestó en susurro- ¿cómo está mi bebé?- aún no tenía a su precioso bebé, pero lo sentía, sin embargo sentirlo no era suficiente para saber que estaba vivo

- Muy bien, por suerte no daño algún punto importante- dijo Sakura aliviada

- ¿Y Naruto-kun?- preguntó

- ¿"Naruto-kun"?- desde que se enteró de lo que paso en ese armario no le sorprendería que Hinata lo llamara "mal nacido-san", "mujeriego-chan", "ingrato-kun", "mentiroso-sama" y demás variedad, pero Hinata no era como ella, Hinata no se rebajaría a un nivel como el de Ino y el de ella, sonrió complacida de saber que probablemente la Hyuuga siempre ha sido muy madura y muy fuerte

* * *

Naruto caminaba por Konoha de regreso al hospital recordando las palabras de Shion

_Flash Back_

_- Lo siento- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada, como aguantar los ojos cargados de dolor de una mujer que desesperadamente anhelaba tener un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, siendo ya imposible_

_- Está bien, no fuiste tú- camino con una leve curva en sus labios- Pero Hey la vida sigue- sonrió con felicidad de haber sacado la rabia de enterarse de que no podía tener bebés- además... te hice un favor, saluda a Hinata de mi parte- retirándose_

_"¿Un favor?" pensó_

_Cuando se perdió de la vista del rubio, Shion comenzó a derramar lágrimas; Su corazón estaba herido, pero aun así mantendría la vista en alto y se aseguraría de no echar su vida por el caño después de tal desgracia_

_Fin de Flash Back_

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- cuando entro al cuarto de la peli azul la encontró despierta- he ¿Hinata?-

- Hola Naruto-kun pasa- sonrió de forma amable

- ¿he?- levanto una ceja en signo de confusión

- Revisé su cabeza, está bien- dijo "confundida" Sakura saliendo de la habitación dejando al rubio con todo, no quería involucrarse más en la situación, ya no era parte de su naturaleza, y agradecía a Kami por eso

- ¿Hinata qué...?- una vez que la puerta se cerró camino unos pocos pasos hacía ella

- No me pasa nada- recuperando su actitud de antes- No quiero levantar sospechas ante nadie más- trató de pararse de la camilla

- No puedes- dijo llenado hasta la chica tomando sus hombros obligándola a sentarse- Sé que eres fuerte, eso siempre me ha quedado claro... pero... tú sabes que si...- dudó en sacar el tema a flote- si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos ese día... yo... no me habría acostado con Shion... ni tampoco te habría hecho pasar un mal momento- disculparse no era algo que hacía muy a menudo, Shion había entendido... al menos eso creía él, ahora era tiempo de atar otro cabo suelto

- Lo sé, sabía lo que hacías y porqué- admitió- me sentí muy mal por sentirme así- dijo viendo por la ventana, la que estaba cerrada por las cortinas negras, no quería ver afuera sabiendo que habían muchas personas, por eso le había pedido a Sakura cerrarla

- ¿Utilizada?- viendo a otra dirección con vergüenza

- Satisfecha... y una abusiva- Naruto no encontró coherencia en esas palabras

- ¿Abusiva?- no quería pensarlo, pero entendía eso de "satisfecha"... mordió su lengua diciéndose a si mismo que de satisfactorio había sido solo para él

- Entendía lo que mi ser te provocaba y aun así pretendía ser la cenicienta... cuando en realidad era la bruja de Blancanives; Llorando y pensando que era tu culpa pasando a un lado de mí sin siquiera mirarme... pasándome de lista cuando fui a tu departamento hasta que mi juego se volvió en contra mía- sonrió amargamente- Por mucho tiempo me odié, y te odié a ti por satisfacerme un deseo así- quiso apretar sus manos nuevamente contra la sabana como lo había hecho la vez anterior, pero esta vez no quería que Naruto fijara su atención en algo más... solo en ella y en lo que le decía

- ¿A qué te refieres?- se arrinconó a la pared queriendo saber el deseo retorcido del que hablaba la Hyuuga

- Sentirme sometida... toda mi vida me había sentido así con todos... pero jamás me había sentido así contigo... hasta ese día- lo observo sonriendo- Hasta cuando entendí eso... me sentí mejor y ahora que tengo el valor de decírtelo me siento más tranquila, me siento libre- era estúpido, pero esa era su mejor excusa

- Pero yo no me siento así Hinata- confesó Naruto acercando su mano hacía la cabellera corta de Hinata, pero se detuvo a medio camino

- Pero ¿Por qué?- volteó y vio la mano de Naruto cerca de ella, él bajo su palma como si su brazo se hubiera dormido de pronto obligándolo a permanecer en su postura original

- ... tengo pesadillas...- se limito a decir por unos segundos- pesadillas en las que te veo así, sometida cruelmente ante mi... y- no encontró más palabras- viendo ese rostro, ese que me hace sentir tan mal- dijo en tono de repulsión, Hinata soltó una pequeña risa- ¡No es un chiste!- apuntó a la peli negra con el dedo índice molesto como un niño que recibe cacahuates en navidad

Ella tomó la mano de Naruto que hace unos segundos se había acercado a ella, la mantuvo entre sus manos unos segundos y después la puso sobre su mejilla

- Ese es el Naruto-kun que conozco- dijo feliz cerrando los ojos, los dedos del chico acariciaban la mejilla que tenían a su merced- Y ese es el Naruto-kun que amo- confesó sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, jaló de la muñeca de él aprovechando su distracción/sorpresa obligándolo a pegar labios contra labios, una vez que lo tuvo movió labio inferior de Naruto separándolo de ella por unos segundos- Pero si quieres libarte de esas pesadillas... esté es el momento para recompensarme… podría decirse que así quedamos a mano- dijo esperando alguna señal de él

No se hizo del rogar cuando comenzó a probar el calor de los labios carnosos de la Hyuuga, ella se movió hacía atrás con ayuda de sus pies llevándose al rubio con ella sin soltar su mano para que él no dejara su mejilla. Era una suerte que la pared estuviera pegada a la cama, su espalda toco el frío muro haciéndola estremecerse, usaba una bata como la última vez. Se percató de que Naruto puso la mano libre en su pierna izquierda con intención de levantarla, pero ella no se lo permitió ¿Cómo?

Simple, siendo más rápida quitando sus manos de donde estaban y poniéndolas en la cadera de Naruto

- Hinata- dijo él separándose a recuperar aliento sin saber el plan de ella, solo tenía la sospecha y temía por su orgullo

- Cállate- ordenó con un rubor fuerte- Me la debes ¿recuerdas?- volvió a pegar los labios contra los de él con movimientos más apasionados, las pequeñas manos de ella tomaron la playera de él alzándola tocando al fin el esculpido cuerpo del hokage ¡Era cierto! ¡¿Qué diablos hacía revolcándose con el hokage y el padre de su hijo...? Un minuto... ¿Podía tener relaciones aun estando embarazada?- Naruto-kun no sé si...- habló cuando él bajo por su cuello besándolo, no como la otra vez, si no con más delicadeza y calor

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó respirando lentamente sin entender aún con la cara en el cuello de la chica

- Estoy embarazada... ¿Podemos hacerlo?- insegura se abrazó de él tocando los músculos tan bien tratados de la espalda de Naruto

- Siendo honesto... no tengo la más mínima idea- contestando al abrazo y a la pregunta- Pero... quiero intentarlo...- se sintió mal por decirlo, y si ponía en peligro a las dos vidas que estaban en ese momento entre sus brazos

- ¿seguro?- se separó un poco de él mirándolo- Además esté es un hospital, ¿si Sakura o alguien más viene...?- la timidez y la inseguridad le regresó de golpe al rostro_ "Perfecto"_ pensó ella

- entonces aprovechemos el tiempo- besándola con atrevimiento pero con suavidad, está vez no la lastimaría, Hinata se acostó arriba de Naruto sin dejar sus labios. Las manos de él bajaron a las caderas femeninas acariciándolas, se dispuso a bajar más hasta los glúteos de la mujer apretándolos entre sus manos sacándole un suspiro- shhh- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa zorruna- recuerda que estamos en un hospital- le recordó en tono seductor

La luz que pasaba por las cortinas de las ventanas era más escaza pero aún no se encendían las luces de noche por el poco dinero que tenían para arreglarlo, por lo que una enfermera siempre visitaba a los pacientes para dejarles una vela, necesitaban apresurarse

- Na-naruto-kun- suspiraba al momento de que él dejó de acariciarla teniendo la ropa por medio, aprovecho de que las grandes manos bajaron por la bata blanca pasando por las piernas que estaban separadas por sus propias caderas, subieron de nuevo adentrándose en la poca ropa de ella hasta tocar la piel blanquecina de sus piernas y muslos a su favor.

Pero ella no quiso darle el mismo acceso que tuvo antes, antes estaba sentida, dolida por su situación pero ahora estaba lista para la guerra, lo volvió a besar con más determinación

Desabrocho el pantalón del Namikaze, sus piernas abrazaron de modo que cuando bajo tocaron sus sexos sintieron más la necesidad tener el control sobre el otro, el sexo de ella estaba desnuda, sola, ya que le habían quitado toda la ropa como el día de su accidente. Ella lo sintió firme y sonrió en sus adentros puesto que no había dejado de besarlo a pesar de que aire no les quedaba, el rubio no dejó sus caderas por lo que ayudo a Hinata con los movimientos las suyas

Él se levantó quedando sentado, Hinata se mantuvo contra él lo más que pudo, sintiendo que a cada momento su rubio se ponía más tenso

* * *

- creo que ya es hora de ponerles las velas a los pacientes- se dijo una enfermera viendo el reloj en la pared, pero subió los hombros con una sonrisa traviesa- Mejor en un rato más- continuo leyendo un libro entre sus manos

* * *

- Hina... tú- decía un acalorado rubio manteniendo su cabeza en la almohada bajo él. Mientras que Hinata usaba sus caderas para sentir el ya muy necesitado miembro, Naruto ya estaba completamente desnudo pero ella aún conservaba su bata, muy desarreglaba pero aún la conservaba. Sus caderas se movían pero no estaban unidas

- ¿Puedes esperar más?- le preguntó la joven al chico en un tono infantil

- No- contestó roncamente

- Te quiero, pero dijiste que me recompensarías por la otra vez ¿no?- se mantuvo de rodillas y bajo pasando sus pechos aún con ropa por todo el cuerpo del joven sacando de él un suave gemino- Quiero saber si esto es tan delicioso como Ino dice que es...- mirando el miembro del chico con hambre y malicia, bajo la bata hasta que sus pechos quedarán descubiertos con los pezones rosados ya erectos, antes de que el sometido dijera algo sentía que su sexo era masajeado entre los senos de la mujer y en ocasiones lamido por la lengua caliente de ella- Hinata, para- no quería dejarse llevar, no quería mover las caderas para ayudar a hacer más contacto con la suavidad de sus pechos, no quería poner la manos en la cabeza de Hinata, no quería arrancar la bata que aún llevaba puesta y entrar en ella con todas sus fuerzas... no esperen... eso si quería. Pero lo que no quería era terminar, no fuera de ella, eso era claro

Así que bruscamente tomó los cabellos negros y sintiendo la necesidad de oprimirla a él y domarla; La subió de modo que la tuviera atada de la cintura con sus brazos y sus labios contra los suyos sintiendo un sabor muy diferente pero no le importo, solo dejó que sus labios y su lengua inundara la cavidad de la mujer, sus manos subieron a los hombros de ella, tomando entre sus manos los bordes de esa molesta prenda, en el rudo trayecto la bata se mantuvo ya en sus caderas, Hinata se levantó rompiendo el beso, Naruto la observó.

El cabello azulado desordenado, los ojos entre abiertos puestos en él, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la saliva escapándose de los lados de sus brillosos labios y el sudor corriendo en todo su cuerpo, hasta en los pechos que subían y bajan de ella se podía ver el sudor haciéndola brillar con la poca luz que había ya; En su intimidad puso percibir lo mojada que estaba ya que estaban haciendo presión mutuamente, como queriendo ver quién pedía unir sus cuerpos primero

Hinata observaba a Naruto, el cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada, algunos mechones pegados a la cara, los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos azules viéndola fijamente, la presión en su sexo que ella misma ejercía sobre él dio un grito mental de desesperación "ya no puedo más" se dijo la mujer al notar que él estaba tan necesitado como ella- Naruto-kun...- habló en tono bajo, la sensualidad y la rudeza para ella habían desaparecido, ahora estaba la timidez, no sabía como hacerlo, no sabía como... se sentía como una niña de 14 años en su primera experiencia con su profesor en el aula. Pareció que él entendió el mensaje

_"Aún sigue siendo la misma Hinata"_ pensó el rubio viendo la timidez en los ojos plateados, acerco sus manos y tocó las rojas mejillas _"Seré cuidadoso esta vez"_ se dijo- Ven- sin necesidad de acercarla a él pudo levantarse, gracias a que había hecho abdominales en sus constantes entrenamientos. Hinata lo vio sentarse apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, jaló a la Hyuuga a él, las piernas de la chica se separaban cada vez más, él la tomó de la cintura y la hizo bajar con calma hasta que sintió la entrada de la chica aceptándolo _"Se siente, tan bien"_

Hinata apoyo sus manos en los hombros del rubio cerrando los ojos tocando la frente de él con la suya- Ahh Na-naru ¡naruto-kun!- gimió cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella

* * *

- ¡Oye Mitsuko!- habló una mujer ya de tercera edad- ¿Esperas el apocalipsis para ir a darles las velas a los enfermos?-

- Pero ya es muy noche Sana-sama- decía la enfermera siguiendo su lectura

- Me da igual, ve a ver a los pacientes entonces- retirándose

- Hmp- soltó irritada para levantarse dejando el libro en una pequeña mesita

* * *

- Mmm- pronunciaba Hinata siendo besada por el chico, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo, sintiendo que su Naruto tocaba su espalda pasando las maltratadas yemas de los dedos por la cicatriz que causo todo; Siguió avanzando hasta que toparon con la bata, "Esa maldita" se dijo el rubio maldiciendo a la molesta prenda, como pudo la abrió arrojándola al piso, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente soltó los labios femeninos escuchándola gemir como nunca- ¡Naruto-kun! ohh- la besó nuevamente, no podían darse el lujo de despertar a todo el hospital, pero necesitaba escucharla, así que dejó sus labios nuevamente, bajando por el cuello de está mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo- ah Naruto-kun yo jamás... me había... sentido... así... es... increíble- decía entre suspiros con el rubio lamiendo sus endurecidos pezones, atacando a uno y a otro sucesivamente

* * *

- Como odio esté lugar- murmuraba la enfermera con una vela en sus manos pasando por los pasillos- No es que quiera dejar sin lugar a los pacientes, pero... ¡¿Por qué a mi me tocó turno nocturno?- se lamentaba con cascadas en los ojos y una aura azul cubriendo su cuerpo- ¡Qué alguien me explique!-

* * *

Sintieron que estaban apunto de acabar, pero Hinata se levantó escuchando un "¿Qué...?" por parte del rubio

- Quiero más- murmuró ella- Onegai- se dejó caer tocando el colchón con su espalda, Naruto sonrió. Una posición ya muy conocida pero no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad

- Como digas- le dijo al oído acomodándose entre sus piernas, paso las manos por las dos y las entrelazo en su cadera. Sus grandes manos se pegaron en el colchón a cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata entrando de nuevo. Por su parte ella lo abrazo acercándolo cada vez más en cada embestida

_"Esto es… hacer el amor"_ pensaba Hinata en medio de sus gemidos provocados por el rubio a diferencia de Hinata el chico no quiso parar al sentir el clímax. Dejó recuperar aire y después de unos segundos la besó tomando su nuca levantándola. Con mucho esfuerzo bajo a la peli azul del colchón, prácticamente la cargo, hizo que la espalda de Hinata pegara en la pared a lado de su cama, ella pensó que sería igual como la vez anterior, pero no fue así, él le dio vuelta; Ahora sus pechos pegaban contra la pared y su espalda tocaba el torso de él, las sudadas y grandes manos sujetaron su cadera, su miembro toco los muslos de Hinata soltó un suspiro sabiendo lo que pasaría

- No… e-espera- intentó darse la vuelta, y como era de esperar él la detuvo tomando sus manos levantándolos haciendo que la Hyuuga se sintiera nuevamente, indefensa

- Lo siento Hina, pero quiero saber... como- bajo las manos con suavidad pasando por la espalda y caderas, separó los glúteos y de un golpe entró nuevamente. La Hyuuga rasgaba las paredes con sus uñas en cada embestida que recibía gustosa

- ¿No pu-puedes ser ah más ca-cariñoso?- le pregunto cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su pecho golpear contra la pared, y aunque no quería admitirlo le gustaba que el joven no tuviera mucha consideración

- Lo siento- dijo con voz arrepentida y sin detenerse sonrió con malicia tapando su rostro con su melena ya mojada por el sudor

* * *

La enfermera que ya había acabado de lamentar su suerte...

- Solo falta un último pasillo- dijo la chica- Creo que es la de Hinata-sama- murmuro- Mmm creo que ha de estar muy cansada, mendiga herida que se llevó, y en día de su despedida como kunohichi seguro no fue su día- subiendo por las escaleras

* * *

- ¡Naruto-kun ya! ¡Ahhh no puedo!- estaba acostada en el suelo con las piernas en los hombros del rubio que no dejaba de entrar y salir

- Solo... un poco más- gruñía el chico sin detenerse, el interior de ella estaba oprimiéndose y se retorcía bajo él. Como la vez anterior no pudo detenerse, los gemidos de la joven se lo impedían, los ojos plateados cerrados se abrieron un poco al sentir que el tercer clímax los estaba alcanzado, Naruto bajo el ritmo de sus embestidas para aumentar la fuerza. Se aseguro de entrar a lo más profundo de el ser de la peli azul cuando sintió correrse, se dejó caer sobre la chica exhausto, su cabeza topó contra el suelo a un lado de la cabeza de la mujer respirando agitadamente

Las manos de Hinata, las cuales ya estaban rojas por tanto recibir la presión de las uñas, dejaron de oprimirse respirando entrecortadamente, el frío golpeo rápidamente la espalda del Uzumaki... alguien se acercaba

- Maldita sea- dijo el rubio _"Y quería otra ronda"_ abandono la intimidad de la Hyuuga con desgano y bajo las piernas de sus hombros con cuidado

- ¿Qu-é... pa-pasa?- le preguntó la peli azul sin abrir los ojos, tomando una respiración más tranquila. Cuando los abrió, notó a Naruto viendo la puerta molesto; Recordó por un momento a Akamaru ladrándole al cartero por invadir su "propiedad"

* * *

- Mmm... Aquí es, la última habitación- abrió la puerta- disculpe Hinata-sama vengo a...-

- ¿si?- preguntaba una adormilada Hinata sacando su cabeza de la sabana con la bata puesta y el cabello ordenado

- veía para preguntarle ¿Si necesitaba algo?- preguntó la enfermera, ella negó con la cabeza

- No gra-gracias- contestó con una sonrisa

- Bien, que tenga buena noche- saliendo y regresando a bajar escaleras

- huff- soplo al ver salir a la enfermera

- Naruto-kun no era necesario que te transformaras en mi- escucho decir de la chica atrás de él completamente desnuda y aún con las mejillas rojas

- ¿tú crees?- le preguntó tomando su forma original, se acostó de lado viéndola, acariciando su cabello llevando entre sus dedos algunos mechones- Descansa- le ordeno

- Mañana... ¿Te habrás ido?- preguntó cerrando los ojos

- Si... no creo que... quieras que se sepa... esto- cerro los ojos azulados también- ¿Mañana te irás de Konoha?-

- Si...- dijo en un suspiro acercándose más a él, Naruto abrió los ojos con calma

- ¿A dónde irás?- tomándola entre sus brazos

- Lejos...- calló dormida al fin, Naruto la miró preocupado. Sabía que no deseaba quedarse en la aldea por diversos motivos y sabía que si su hijo estando dentro de Konoha corría el riesgo de pertenecer a las leyes de los ancianos del clan... por otro lado, él... no quería dejarla ir ¿Por qué? porqué quería convertirla en lo que más había anhelado desde que su cerebro comenzaba a dar los primeros síntomas de vida. Quería se quedará a su lado y formaran una familia ¿Qué podía hacer?

**"Un favor"** Recordó las palabras de Shion. Ahora lo entendía, cuando ocurrió el ataque Hinata se iba de su lado, pero ahora la tenía entre sus brazos en un hospital y eso significaba que no dormiría hasta encontrar una solución

_"Gracias Shion"_ sonrió cálidamente

* * *

- Haaa- bostezó la peli azul cuando se levantó con pesadez, estiro los brazos miró a su alrededor _"Como lo esperé"_ dejó escapar un suspiro- No está...-

- ¿Quién no está?- preguntó Naruto aún lado de ella

- ¡HA!- soltó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al rubio

- Será mejor que te cubras, a menos que quieras repetir lo de anoche- señalo la parte que no le convenía ver. Hinata tomó las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas

- Alguien puede venir- se dispuso a buscar su bata con la mirada y la vio... en la puerta de su habitación- No es posible- se dijo molesta, y miró al chico culpándolo

- Si tanto la quieres ve por ella- retó con una sonrisa, ahora que lo veía bien, estaba completamente vestido, afuera de las sabanas pero encima de ellas; sentía su azulado cabello más ligero, estaba tan liso como siempre, ¿La había peinado y... ¡No le había puesto algo de ropa?- ¿Qué esperas?-

- Pero... muévete de las...- intentó jalar las sabanas pero él no se movía al contrarió ganaba más terreno a medida que ella jalaba- ¡Naruto!- enojada no pensaba dejarse vencer, las sabanas se le escaparon de las manos y suspiro- Vale… después de dejarme así… ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?- vio esa ridícula sonrisa en él, esa que mostraba cada vez que hacía una travesura de niño- Ya no eres un pequeño de 12 años Naruto- le dijo- Dame la bata- ordenó

- Si la quieres ve por ella...- con sus ojos señalo la ventana, completamente abierta

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- ocultándose abajo de las sabanas- ¡Cierra la ventana!- Naruto reía, ¿Acaso notó que se había puesto tan roja que brillaba como lucecitas navideñas?

- Si la cierro... y te doy la bata...- pausó tomó el hombro de Hinata por encima de la sabana- ¿te quedarías conmigo?- era algo bobo, pero las opciones se le habían acabado, lo supo cuando el cielo cambió de negro a anaranjado

- ¿Por eso lo hiciste?- preguntó ocultándose bajo las sabanas, escondiendo su emoción/enojo

- Créeme, que las posibilidades de mantenerte conmigo dejando esta habitación eran nulas- se justifico jalando la sabana

- No puedo quedarme... no ahora... lo sabes- cuando al fin se vieron tal cual. Naruto no había bajó más la sabana hasta que llegó al cuello de ella

- Tú no...- le dijo- Por eso... yo...-

* * *

- ¿Hinata-chan ya está recuperada?- preguntaba Sakura seguida de la enfermera nocturna

- Yo la vi bien ayer, bueno me voy a dormir- bostezando, dejó a Sakura sola y se fue a casa

- Haa- suspiro- bueno- siguió caminando hasta que tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó- Hinata soy Sakura...- al entrar no vio a nadie, la ventana estaba abierta, la cama tendida y la bata arriba de esta con una nota encima- ¿Y...eso?- tomándola, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y salió

* * *

- Naruto-kun esto es incómodo- dijo Hinata en los brazos de Naruto usando la gabardina negra, solo la gabardina de él, el rubio saltaba por los techos hasta llegar al suyo

- Tranquila ya llegamos- la bajó y abrió la puerta- entra- una vez que ambos estaban adentro de la casa cerraron la puerta- Espera aquí- entrando a otra habitación

- Naruto-kun necesito mi propia ropa... huuuy ya me dio frío- tembló

- Ya sé...- contestó sacando ropa propia en una mano y la maleta que ella en la otra, la que tenía cuando Shion la había atacado- Ten, allá está el baño- señalo otra puerta

- Gracias...- ya se había hecho la idea de que él no durmió la noche pasada

* * *

- listo- dijo Naruto, escuchando la regadera, Hinata le había pedido permiso para darse una ducha, el agua seso

- También estoy lista Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata saliendo con su ropa casual ninja y una toalla amarrada a su cabello

- Bien... ¿Te parece desayunar primero?-

* * *

- Mmm así que eso dice el dobe- dijo Sasuke después de leer la nota- Si que está loco de atar- dio una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, ella sonreía

_"Sakura-chan, sé que serás la primera en leer esta nota, y por ello quiero anunciarte algo:_

_Dejo el puesto de Hokage y también dejó Konoha, es algo que pensé toda la noche y al fin llegue a una conclusión... seré como siempre has pedido, seré normal... No un ninja renegado ya que no he cometido un crimen, sino un hombre... un hombre común y corriente..."_

- Naruto-kun ya está- anunció Hinata

- Si ya voy- echo una última mirada a su antigua casa- Vámonos- cerrando la puerta

_"Por favor, aún no le anuncien esto a Hiashi Hyuuga, ¡Si lo hacen los mandaré a volar con un Rasengan!..."_

- ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto...?- preguntó Hinata arriba de las caras de los Hokages

- Si...- viendo su propio cabello mecerse con el viendo

_"He cometido errores, tantos que no he podido contarlos... pero no quiero cometer uno que me llevará a usar un chaleco de fuerza en un cuarto acolchonado... y ese es perder a mi amada Hinata... A mi familia"_

Formó cellos con sus manos y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo

_"Eso si, extrañará a todos, a Konohamaru, a ti Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme y hasta a Akamaru..."_

- Naru-chan bienvenido- dijo una anciana rana sorprendida- ¿he... disculpe señorita?-

_"Me es muy incómodo decir adiós... hehe por lo que esto es solo un descanso para Hina y tal vez también para mi..."_

- Lo siento... mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata- reverenció intimidada, la fémina rana sonrió

- Valla Naru-chan al fin decidiste sentar cabeza- aplaudió Pá arriba de una estatua de rana

- ¡Hola!- el rubio agitó su mano

_"No me arrepiento de la decisión que estoy tomando..."_

- Buenas tardes señorita- dijo Pá- Mmm y no eres nada fea si me permites decirlo- Hinata soltó una risita con un rubor

- ¡Hey!- interrumpió el rubio con puchero- Má dile algo-

_"Por qué sé que es la correcta..."_

- Hina-chan ¿Te parece si hacemos la comida en lo que estos dos arreglan el lugar donde vivirán?... me gustaría que se quedarán con Pá y conmigo pero... por lo que veo... alguien más se integrará a la familia- viendo el vientre de la chica, ella sonrió asintiendo; La sorpresa no era tanta _"Más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo"_. Pá subió al hombro de Naruto y le dio un zape

- Auch- se quejó- ¿Qué...?- viendo a su agresor

- Apuntaste muy alto niño- le dijo viendo a las dos, Má también había subido al hombro de Hinata hablando haciéndola sonrojar y reír

- Si había otra forma de apuntar nunca la he conocido…- caminando a dirección opuesta a la que habían tomando- Y no necesito que me la encelles- le dijo antes de que la vieja rana le hablará

_"Hinata merece vivir tranquila... y sé que se leerá egoísta pero creo que yo también lo merezco..."_

* * *

Paso el tiempo para Konoha y para los futuros padres

- ¡hahaha! No hubieras visto Hina-chan era como jugar "pégale al topo"- reía Pá sentados en la mesa ya de noche- Te divertirás golpeándolo con el sartén, se quita uno el estrés haciendo eso- sonrió

- hahaha buena sugerencia Pá-sama- dijo Hinata bebiendo una taza de té

- Ya no se tiene respeto ¿Verdad?- murmuró enojado Naruto arrinconado en la pared lleno de polvo

_"Además de que... muy pronto seré padre..."_

- ¿Cuántos meses?- preguntó Pá viendo la ya muy crecida panza de Hinata- han pasado 6 meses desde que llegaron-

- 7 meses- dijeron al unísono, felices al saber que faltaba poco

- Cuidado- dijo Má sombría- Un bebé lo cambia todo...-

_"Iremos a un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos... y en paz, mi última petición y orden como Hokage, es que..."_

- ¿De qué forma?- preguntó Naruto

- Ya no tendrán momentos para ustedes, por mucho tiempo- dijo Pá en forma macabra

- ¿De verdad?- dijo aterrada Hinata- Eso es...-

- Algo preocupante- a completo Naruto en el mismo estado

_"Sasuke tome mi lugar... y aquí un mensaje para Konohamaru..."_

- Aprovecen el tiempo- aconsejaron ambos sabios al mismo tiempo, los chicos salieron en una ráfaga de aire- Buenos chicos-

_"Si quieres ser Hokage... tendrás que derrotar a Sasuke, y una vez que lo logres... me tendrás que derrotar a mi... así yo aceptaré que eres el líder de Konoha como tanto solías decir. Que me ganarías y así obtener el titulo... pero ese será otro problema, tendrás que buscarme y si llegas a encontrarme... No habrás la boca._

_**Atte.: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**"_

- Ten Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con Naruto acostado en sus piernas, sentada en el pasto apoyada en un árbol sosteniendo una uva. Él abrió la boca y comió la fruta- ¿Sabrosa?-

- Sip- dijo viendo el cielo sintiendo las puntas del cabello de Hinata contra su cara, ahora que lo recordaba, tocó sus hombros y dijo: Necesito un corte- el cabello ya llegaba más abajo de los hombros

- Me gusta como te ves así- elogió la peli negra

- Pues creo que parezco niña- murmuró. Hinata lo acarició y lo tomó del cabello

- ¿Estás osando retar a una mujer embazada?- amenazó la chica

- ¿Yo? No- sonrió intimidado

- Así me gusta- lo dejó y sonrió conteniendo las ganas de reír, vio a su alrededor y todo era iluminado por las estrellas y la luna

* * *

- Haaaa- se quejaba Hinata en el suelo sentada apoyándose en la pared de su hogar con el sudor escurriendo por la frente

- ¡diablos Pá y Má aún no regresan!- dijo desesperado el rubio viendo a la chica

- ¡HA!- en sonido del agua se hizo presente- Naruto-kun se rompió la fuente- dijo asustada

- Mierda- murmuró, paso saliva por su garganta

- Naruto-kun... re-recibe al bebé- pidió la joven aruñando el piso- ¡Haa!-

- Hinata, yo no, no sé co-como- sudando frío

- ¡Por favor!- soltó Hinata- Nacerá ahora...- el dolor se hacía cada vez más notorio

- Bien- respiró hondo, tomó las piernas de Hinata y las separó, alzó el vestido que llevaba y le quitó las bragas- ¿Estás lista...?- valla pregunta más absurda, pero para él era necesario saberlo, se quitó la gabardina de siempre y la doblo abajo de las piernas de su esposa

- Si...-

- Bien… una… dos… tres-

Hinata respiró y pujó

* * *

- ¡Muévete Pá no llegaremos!- dijo Má completamente molesta seguida de otras ranas

- ¡No fui yo quién que quiso tomar un baño primero...!- grito Pá furioso

- Si como si eso nos hiciera llegar más rápido- dijo otra rana color anaranjado con negro

* * *

- ¡HAAA!- gritaba la peli azul ya bañada en sudor

- ¡Vamos Hina el último esfuerzo!- apoyó Naruto, ya había visto la cabeza el bebé salir

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el lugar se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, pero el llanto de un bebé se hizo presente- ah ho-hola bebé- lo vio envuelto en la gabardina de Naruto en los brazos de su padre

- ¡Es una niña Hina...!- dijo felizmente el Uzumaki, como alguien tan pequeño podía causar una felicidad tan grande- Somos padres de una hermosa niña-

- ¿puedo cargarla...?- él no contestó, pero aún con la sonrisa puso a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre- Lo hiciste bien Naruto-kun-

- Gracias...- las manos del rubio temblaban y sonreía; A pesar de que él no fue quién había parido estaba agotado

- ¡Llegamos!- anunciaron las ranas en el pasillo de la entrada, ambos chicos los vieron casi con sorpresa

Naruto por su parte deseaba hacer estofado de ranas cuando las vio entrar

* * *

- Listo Hina-chan- dijo Má llegando con el bebé en sus brazos, arropado y con una manta que Hinata había bordado meses atrás, una color verde- Naru-chan... ¿he? ¿Naru-chan?- viendo a todos lados

- Está dormido- dijo Hinata feliz acostada en la cama con otra ropa señalando al rubio a su lado durmiendo- O desmallado hehe- recibió a la bebé y dio un beso en la frente- ¿Cómo te llamarás...?-

_"Mejor la dejo sola"_ Má sonrió y se retiro a regañar a los vividores que estaban "celebrando" en la sala de los Uzumaki- ¡¿Acaso no pueden callarse...? ¡Compórtense es casa ajena! ¡¿Saben lo que significa "ajena"? ¡Exacto; No es de ustedes!...- y unos cuantos regaños más tarde y en la habitación

- Eres tan linda- decía Hinata juntando su nariz contra la de su pequeña, está se movía recibiendo las caricias de su madre

- Si lo es...- Naruto había abierto los ojos y veía contento la escena de su familia- Igual que su madre...-

- Probablemente su cabello sea rubio- tocando la cabecita de la niña

- A ver- se levantó y vio mejor. No había abierto los ojos estaba dormida- Espero que tenga tus ojos-

Hinata río feliz y se acomodó en el hombro de Naruto

***[ 12 años Después ]***

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Ya llegamos- anunció una niña de doce, cabello rubio largo en dos coletas y un fleco junto con unos ojos perlas y piel clara

- Me alegro Akaira-chan...- dijo Hinata apareciendo en la puerta de su cocina con la ropa mal puesta y un ¿moretón rojo en su cuello?

- ¿Qué cla-clase de a-animal te ataco ma-madre?- preguntó un niño de 10 años atrás de la pequeña, cabello rubio y ojos azules con el tono de piel más oscuro que el de hermana

- Cálmate Horu-chan, el animal al que te refieres es papá- dijo Akaira avanzando seguida de su hermano

- ¿Papá te hizo...?- preguntó preocupado, ¿Su padre se había vuelto un salvaje o qué? Si era sí algunas cosas cambiarían, como por ejemplo: su madre no volvería a estar a solas con su papá mientras él tuviera vivo

- Mamá y Papá trabajan en otro hermanito para nosotros- anunció Akaira sin detenerse subiendo las escaleras

- ¡¿De verdad?- preguntó entusiasmado el rubio. Eso lo cambiaba todo, si era así, entonces los dejaría solos más a menudo, seguro sus padres peleaban contra la "cigüeña" con el objetivo de ganar un bebé, al vez esa ave era tan escurridiza que uno de los fuertes golpes de su padre dio en el cuello de su madre por accidente, jamás le perdonaría eso a la tonta cigüeña, pero se sentía conmovido, todo para que le dieran a él y a su hermana, un pequeño hermano, o hermana. Se pregunto si su padre tenía moretones también, valla que esa cigüeña era dura, dura, dura

- No precisamente- contestó Hinata un poco nerviosa, sus hijos aún eran demasiado pequeños para saber algunas cosas sobre la "vida activa" de Naruto y ella

- ¡Pero quiero un hermanito o hermanita!- dijo con el ánimo bajo, ¿Tan mal les había ido contra esa ave? ¿Tan poderosa era? Eso significaba que tendría problemas para tener un bebé cuando fuera grande

- Pero... - unas manos sujetaron los hombros de la mujer, ella volteó y vio a su marido sonriendo

- Horu tiene razón Hinata...- dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿he?- la Hyuuga alzó una ceja dejando de ver a su esposo sintiendo una gota enorme de sudor pasando por su frente, la sonrisa llena de ilusión de su segundo hijo y las fuertes manos de Naruto sobre ella fueron una fuerza que la impulso a decir- Me hará feliz verte con un hermanito o hermanita menor que tú hijo- dijo con voz cálida y a la vez... con un mensaje para el rubio, él sonrió complacido

- ¡Bien!- saltó de felicidad- Mañana me llevaré a Akaira-one sama para que puedan ganarle a la malvada cigüeña- dijo dejando a sus padres con la interrogante

¿Pelea? ¿La cigüeña? Que bien que su pequeño hijo aún no entendiera las relaciones humanas en su totalidad como su primogénita

**~*Termino de Final Alternativo 1*~**

* * *

_Bien aquí se termina el primer final alternativo, aun no termino el segundo, maldita falta de creatividad ¬¬ pero en fin, eso se arreglará ^^_

_Se despide (por ahora) Naoki-sama!_


	3. Final Alternativo Dos

_No deseaba tardarme tanto, y aunque este final es el más extenso de todos... de hecho partí record xD mi One-Shot más largo fue de 1000 y esté cap casi llega a ser más largo =)_

_Termino esté fic con el último final alternativo & Me despido :D_

* * *

**~ *Final Alternativo Dos*~**

— No me importa, porque si te tengo conmigo lo único que lograremos será acarar con nuestras vidas de un solo golpe… Como matar a tres pájaros de un solo tiro… ¿O me lo negarás? — él no contestó. Ella soltó un soplido sabiendo bien que él ya no tenía nada que decir y se marcho sin decirle nada más

La joven peli azul se estaba retirando, él en una guerra vocal contra Hinata no tenía oportunidades así que conteniendo las palabras en su boca no la retuvo más y la dejó ir, Hyuuga al fin había superado ese maldito tartamudeo que siempre le impedía hablar con el joven que siempre amo

_«__Vaya momento__»_pensó triste, su maleta era arrastrada por su brazo izquierdo, sin saber cuál sería su destino no miro atrás, se había despedido de todos con dolor pero era necesario, el futuro de su hijo estaba en juego

— Hinata-sama— llamaron a un lado de ella cuando dobló una esquina, una mujer de 50 años con ojos perlados

— Miko-san debería estar descansando— le recordó Hinata tomando de los hombros a la mujer llevándola a otra habitación

— No… no debería dejar ir a ese joven señorita— le dijo una vez acostada, la chica le ponía las sabanas en el cuerpo

— Lo siento Miko-san, pero esta vez… no puedo hacer caso a sus consejos — se puso firme y miro hacía el suelo— Además… él solo estaría conmigo por… — tocando su vientre — No es justo, ni para él… ni para mí… Naruto-kun siempre ha visto a otras chicas antes que a mí… y he oído rumores que una está tras él — se dio la vuelta pensando dolorosamente en la rubia

— Quiere decir ¿Qué solo fue una noche de pasión lo que creó a esa pequeña vida en su interior? — preguntó Miko sintiendo pena por su pequeña

— Algo así — con tristeza dejo de acariciar su vientre

— Nada de algo así… sí o no— La mujer arqueó una ceja obviamente molesta

— Es complicado — sonrojándose temblando de pies a cabeza ¿no la obligaría a contar todo… o sí?

— Cuéntame — ordenó seriamente — Todo —

_«__Oh rayos__»_Tomando asiento en una mecedora

Probablemente Naruto la pasaba un poco mejor que Hinata, sin embargo aun estaba pensativo y con la garganta seca. No había hecho nada para detenerla, cuando la vio doblar una esquila él se marcho llevando consigo los papeles en manos sin saber qué hacer con ellos; conservarlos en cuadros como un diplomas como cualquier otro padre amoroso en espera de su primogénito, o simplemente quemarlos y darse cuenta que desaparecerlos no quitaba ese peso de encima, esa culpa y responsabilidad

_¿Responsabilidad? _

Hinata le había dejado muy claro que permanecer juntos era una reverenda estupidez por parte de ambos ya que no se amaban. Al menos eso dijo su boca, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron ocultos por el cabello; dejándolo aún más confundido ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan despistado? Ella había dicho amarlo e incluso se lo demostró un millón de veces ¿Pero él? No la amaba ¿Acaso no podía? ¿Qué le impedía amarla como se merecía? ¿O simplemente deseaba tenerla a su lado para quitarse ese malestar que se formo en su estomago cuando vio ese _(+)_ en aquellas hojas blancas?

Arrugo un poco las hojas; frustrado, molesto e impotente. Pero más que nada se sentía como un…

— Hola Naruto-san — Le dijo una joven peli roja de ojos café oscuros y piel clara con un típico atuendo ninja

_«__¿Desde cuándo se me puede mostrar tanta familiaridad?__»_vio a la chica con poco ánimo… _«__Ah es verdad, desde que pedí que no me llamaran *Sama*__»_ suspiro — ¿Qué quieres? —

— Una persona solicita su presencia en la torre —

— Si… ya voy — renegó _«__Aquí las desventajas de ser Hokage__»_Ni se molestó en usar una técnica para irse más rápido, solo camino con esa peli roja a su lado, ella iba hablando pero él procuraba no escucharla y dejar su mente en blanco. Ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas como para escuchar y resolver las de los demás

— Hokage-sama buenas tardes — saludó un hombre de edad mayor, casi de 60 años, su arrugada mano se extendió hacía él

_«__Deme un buen motivo para decirle que son buenas__»_Estrecho su mano contra la del hombre — Buenas tardes… Mmm…—

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi nombre es… Moth Shinji feudal del país del Fuego y quisiera proponerle algo que seguramente le alegrará — Naruto sintió un hielo pasar por su espalda lentamente. Su día aún no había acabado, el destino quería ponerle más tachuelas en sus pies, como odiaba que las personas tomarán por hecho lo que le haría y lo que no. Pero no le quedaba de otra, escucharía al vejete antes de sacarlo a contar margaritas o a ver la hora en Suna

— ¿Pre-prefiere discutirlo en mi despacho? —

— Por supuesto — ambos caminaron

_« __¿Qué… diablos?__»_se preguntó la peli roja, mordió su labio inferior y los siguió, como asistente del Hokage probablemente se les ofrecería algo de beber

En la mansión Hyuuga las cosas estaban del todo bajo control…

— Para liberarme de aquella carga necesitaba hacer… hacer… ¡ESO!- completamente roja apretando sus rodillas con las manos

Claro si a eso se le puede llamar "control"

—-¿Sexo? — preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta, la chica aún seguía siendo una novata en el ámbito adulto y ya sería madre esa niña necesitaba sus consejos más que nunca

— Si — suspiro dejando caer sus tensos hombros

— Niña de tanto suspiro te matarás — le dijo Miko con los ojos entre cerrados

— Lo… lo si-siento… oh no… pu-puede se-ser — tapo su boca y se meció para atrás, su tartamudeo había regresado

— Señorita… usted no puede asegurar que él no la quiere solo por algo así, además… usted ya le ofreció su corazón — trato de animar

— Hace años — relajo lo que faltada de su cuerpo y miro el techo

— No sea exagerada Hinata-sama eso no…— cuando ella bajo la vista hacía la señora vio en sus ojos que no mentía ni exageraba nada — ¿Y él ya…? —

— No — dijo en un chillido de niña pequeña, que amenazaba un posible llanto desconsolado

Algo quedó en claro en el rostro de la mujer mayor, mataría a ese Hokage, o al menos le daría el mayor sermón de su vida

— ¿Y qué dice? — Pregunto Shinji tomando un poco de té

— Me pide algo muy elevado señor — le respondió el rubio sin dejar la compostura, sus manos sudaban y su respiración se pausó por unos segundos

— Pero no imposible— dijo el anciano con calma

— Señor… le recuerdo que me pide casarme con su nieta en una semana— se levantó con lentitud

— ¿Cuál es el impedimento? — dirigió los ojos hacía el escritorio del Hokage — Dígame… ¿Acaso mi nieta no es hermosa? —

Una fotografía, una mujer de largos cabellos negros con destellos violetas, ojos verdes y tez clara como la nieve, un atuendo muy tradicional y un ramo de rosas en sus manos

— Le pido que… No me obligue a contestar — cerro los ojos — No es mi deseo comprometerme a estas alturas— No mentía; caminó por su espacio hasta ver una puerta del armario; bajo la vista — Menos ahora — dijo casi en un susurro

— ¿Acaso está pensando en otra mujer? — el hombre se levantó también — Yo espero siempre lo mejor para mi familia, y por ello acudo a usted porque sé que nadie más podría tomar la mano de mi nieta que un Kage tan prestigiado como el Hokage de Konoha — dijo complacido — Cuando me enteré del éxito de esta aldea contra el hombre y criminal Uchiha Madara sentí que Uzumaki Naruto debía ser parte de mi familia — tomó otro poco de té— Además, soy un hombre poderoso, su aldea no sufriría por el dinero en mucho tiempo… menos ahora que aún está en reparaciones-

— Konoha ha sido capaz de salir de muchas adversidades por sí misma— dijo Naruto arrinconándose en la puerta del armario— Y está no será la excepción… además, no es la aldea la que está en el tema, sino mi vida personal… No puedo casarme con su nieta por varias razones… una… no la conozco…— tomo aire — Dos… yo… no tengo el tiempo necesario para ese tipo de compromisos en estos momentos, como podrá ver; no dispongo de lo que se necesita para transformarme en un marido aceptable— Nunca aceptable para un padre como Hyuuga Hiashi y demás manada de ancianos perfeccionistas

— ¿Conocerla? Lo hará… en estos momentos está en un hotel en esta aldea — sonrió — Y por el tiempo no se preocupe… Sé que ustedes los ninjas pueden usar algo llamado… Clones de Sombra — dio en el clavo. Ese viejo sabía mucho

***Demasiado***** **le murmuro el Kyuubi en su interior en una carcajada

— Diablos — murmuro Naruto escondido en su cabellera

— ¿Qué dijo? — sin escuchar bien lo que él había dicho

— Déjeme pensarlo — tomó todo el té de un trago y grito — ¡Amelia-san! —

— ¿Sí? — apareció la peli roja atrás de la puerta

— Acompaña al señor — ordenó — Recibirá mi respuesta… después de tres días de conocer a su nieta — aseguro con la palabra "Mentira" escrita en su frente ¿Acaso ese hombre no conocía el "no" cuando se le decía?

— Fantástico. No tiene idea de cómo me emociona convertirme en su suegro — dijo al salir por la puerta ver a Amelia cerrarla

— Hinata…— susurro dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio ¿Quién carajo se casa con alguien después de tres días de conocer a una persona? Despegando su cara de aquel pedazo de madera, pero manteniendo su mentón contra ella, sacó los papeles que estaban entre los demás, los abrió y pasó los ojos varias veces por las letras que conformaban ese: P-o-s-i-t-i-v-o

Después de tres horas de plática, Miko había convencido a Hinata de quedarse en Konoha dos semanas más, al menos hasta estar seguras del lugar adecuado para el crecimiento del bebé

Naruto ha entablado conversaciones amistosas con la nieta del feudal, a sus ojos era una chica demasiado fina para él, aunque le gustaba el ramen era una chica que no le gustaba ver la sangre, ni los ratones, la última vez que vio a uno se paro arriba de una silla y comenzó a gritar; por todo lo demás era una buena mujer

Chouji había bajado 10 kilos gracias a la dieta especial de Ino (La cual inicio antes de su retiro como kunoichi), puesto que el Akimichi le pidió su ayuda para ser más "atractivo" para las mujeres; la Yamanaka con la felicidad rodear su cuerpo, lo obligó a correr por días y lo detenía cuando intentaba comer barbacoa antes de irse de Konoha con Sai a una playa, ahora estaba rodeado de chicas hermosas de Konoha y otras aldeas

_—__: Dos días habían pasado desde la última plática de Hinata y Naruto:__—_

— ¿Y qué le parece estás costas Hinata-sama? Son hermosas — le preguntó Miko (sobre las playas que llevaban horas viendo sin decidirse por una) a Hinata que llevaba un atuendo similar al que siempre usaba, solo que está vez eran pans en su totalidad azules, y una sudadera blanca sin ningún protector que la marcara como ninja

— Son… bellas — contestó completamente ida. Su mente estaba en blanco, no deseaba hacer absolutamente nada además de dormir

— ¿Es por el joven Hokage? — adivino cerrando el catálogo

— Escuche que esa tal Saya sería su prometida — desvió la mirada, estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de la mujer apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Miko. Esas mujeres chismosas del mercado hablaban de las vidas de todos exceptuando de las suyas

Miko dejó el catalogo a un lado de ella, acomodo las sabanas que estaban arriba de sus piernas y dijo tocando la cabeza de la chica

— Creo que es momento de que Usted y Hokage-sama hablen nuevamente — Hinata soltó una exclamación ahogada

— N-no —

— Si no lo hacen ahora… ¿Entonces?... ¿Dejarán que ese chiquillo crezca? — Pausó — ¿Y descubra que sus padres nunca pensaron en nada más que en sí mismos?— aseguró molesta con su casi-nieta

— ¡No! Yo pensaba… en decirle — tembló — Cuando…—

— Fuera el momento — murmuro Miko un poco molesta ¿Por qué siempre lo dejaban hasta el último momento?

— Si — decepcionada, sabía que el momento se llevaría cuando él o ella se enterara de alguna boca que no fuera la suya ni la de Naruto

— Será mejor que tome valor… y lo haga ahora; demuéstrese a sí misma que ya no es la tímida niña que se ocultaba de todo— le dijo Miko dándole todo el valor posible — Y no vuelvas a la mansión hasta que lo hayas hecho... — con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, señaló la puerta. Hinata se levantó con las manos cerradas hacía la salida de la habitación con una mirada decidida, era hora de mostrar su fortaleza — Pero no vaya con ese pensamiento nada más — Hinata mostró su poco entendimiento con esas palabras deteniéndose— Quiero decir que no lo haga por usted ni por el Hokage... sino por la criatura que crece en su interior— La joven Hyuuga asintió y cerró la puerta de tras suyo

Naruto por su parte firmaba y firmaba papeles con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos; tocaron la puerta delicadamente. "Ya llegó" se dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista de los documentos a firmar

— Adelante — contestó casi bostezando del aburrimiento

— Hokage-sama...— susurro una mujer de cabellos azulados entrando a la oficina con la voz ahogada en su garganta, cielos estuvo a punto de correr hacía la salida de Konoha cuando se vio atrás de esa puerta de madera

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? — dejó de firmar y vio seriamente a la chica, aunque muy en el fondo se había alegrado de su visita, solo esperaba que no hablara de su última charla

— E-en una semana me voy — aclaró su garganta — Y no me puedo ir tranquila hasta que no pu-pueda dejar concluido este asunto—Naruto se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, Hinata estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás pero se contuvo ya que lo poco de dignidad estaba en juego con esa plática

— ¿En cerio?— le preguntó ansioso de su respuesta, no podía obligarla a quedarse ni mucho menos hacer que alguien la siguiera en todo momento puesto que eso sería muy bajo para el Hokage y para Uzumaki Naruto

— Me iré… pero… Regresaré a Konoha... un año... después de que nazca — acarició su vientre, claro está que esa acción no pasó por el arco del triunfo de Naruto — Y... para cuando eso pase... tanto tu... como yo aceptaremos lo que hicimos— susurro

— Jamás dije otra cosa Hinata... ¿Y tu padre? — sabía el otro motivo de la ida de Hinata aparte de él, su clan no aceptaría tal cosa

— Neji se hará cargo una vez sea nombrado líder... él me dirá si es el momento de regresar o no— si era verdad, pero por raro que parezca Hiashi no puso peros cuando ella decidió dejar el liderazgo del clan Hyuuga, Neji ocuparía el lugar hasta que Hanabi estuviera lista para tomarlo una vez siendo mayor de edad y apta para el puesto— Y sobre quedarme en Konoha pasando ese lapso... el tiempo... y las circunstancias dirán por si solas, así que no me pidas darte las cosas completamente claras—

— No te lo iba a pedir — contestó, en realidad sabía que ese tiempo sería muy duro para ella, normalmente a una mujer sola y embarazada que llega a una aldea se le mira con malos ojos, simplemente por el hecho de no estar casada, la vida de Hinata estaba colgando de un hilo y estaba dispuesta a jugárselas contra todos para mantenerse en pie. Era admirable, deseaba que se quedará y no solo por el hecho de saber que si se iba tendría las puertas cerradas a su... ya entregado corazón, y las puertas abiertas a la fortuna del feudal — Hinata... ¿A dónde iras?— No encontraba otra cosa más para decir, además de que deseaba saberlo

— No lo sé, aú-n estoy indecisa— contestó bajando la mirada y su mano, una vez su nana le había dicho que la parte dura no solo sería para ella puesto que él era el padre y saberse muy lejos de una mitad suya sería terrible además de que podría estar la preocupación de *Otro ocupará mi lugar* respecto a su hijo, pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que Naruto sería siempre el padre, por ello estaba dispuesta a regresar antes de que su pequeño tuviera conciencia y pensar mal de él— Cuando me decida te lo diré— por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella le sonrió cariñosamente, no se pudo decir lo mismo de él

— Entiendo...— vaya jamás se imaginó quedarse sin palabras, él, el antiguo bufón de la academia no sabía que decir. Desvió la mirada hacía la ventana escuchando el sonido del viento golpear contra está

Hinata le miró por unos instantes, ¿Tanto se estaba conteniendo para no meter la pata como de costumbre? En realidad se tomaba la situación muy en serio. Suspiró acercándose a él, una vez ahí tomó la mano derecha de Naruto siendo descubierta por él

— No haré nada malo— susurro acercando la mano del joven hacía su vientre, el rubio abrió los ojos un poco más por la acción de la chica— ¿Lo sientes?... él también tiene miedo, como yo... de saber lo que nos espera fuera de Konoha— cerro sus plateados ojos— Pero... no debes preocuparte Naruto-kun porque regresaremos— sonrió a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo

"**Naruto-kun"**... tenía tanto tiempo que ella no lo llamaba así, por lo que seguramente todo estaría bien

— Gracias... Hinata— aferro su mano a la sudadera que le impedía tocar la blanquecina piel— De verdad— sonrió con calidez sabiendo que la Hyuuga no mentía

— No lo hagas... ahora... haz tu vida normalmente y no te preocupes demasiado... eso no hace nada bueno en el organismo ¿sabes?— ambos rieron ante esas palabras— Esto no será nada fácil pero... a fin de cuentas, es otra aventura por enfrentar ¿No lo crees?—

— Si — asintió con fuerza, un movimiento muy apresurado pero no le importó.

La abrazó como nunca abrazo a otra mujer hasta esos momentos, sin darle oportunidad de liberarse ni tampoco de corresponderle ya que todo el diminuto cuerpo de la chica estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Hokage

— ¿Na-Naruto? — Hinata estaba estupefacta, no sabía qué hacer solo escuchar las respiraciones de Naruto en su cabeza moviendo algunos cabellos. El brazo izquierdo del rubio tomaba desde el brazo de la chica hasta acariciar la nuca con su mano y la otra simplemente rodeaba hasta su espalda tocando su cabello— E-espera... nadie puede entrar y ver esto...—

— Lo sabrán hasta dentro de un año y medio ¿no?—

— Si... pero — tocaron la puerta rompiendo en mil dedazos el ambiente creado con esfuerzo— Naruto-kun... — le susurro — Suéltame — pidió pero él no reaccionaba — Naruto — insistió después de escuchar a la desesperada persona al otro lado de la puerta

_«__Mataré a quién esté afuera__»_pensó soltándola con cuidado con la mirada baja pero con la furia hasta niveles insospechados — Adelante — dijo serio

— Buenas Naruto — saludó la peli negra de ojos verdes entrando por la puerta

— Saya-san...— susurro Hinata decepcionada por la interrupción pero al menos sus sospechas eran ciertas, era bella, tanto como para estar alado del Kage más fuerte

— ¿He? ¿Acaso usted es Lady Hinata?— preguntó sorprendida y feliz

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? — preguntó en el mismo tono

— Porqué he leído mucho de usted. No puedo creer que tenga en frente de mi a la kunoichi más hermosa y fuerte de todas ¡Es una leyenda en vida Hyuuga-sama! — Se puso entre ambos jóvenes y tomó la mano de la peli negra quién no entendía nada — Aquí entre nos... Usted en muy popular entre los chicos — Naruto arqueó la ceja — Del lugar de donde provengo y de muchas otras, siempre he oído hablar de usted ¡Es un honor conocerla!—

— Gra-gracias — contestó Hinata ladeando la cabeza confundida — Pero... no entiendo bien...—

— El punto es que es una de las chicas más deseadas de entre muchas aldeas... ¿Es verdad que usted salvó al hospital de Konoha resultando gravemente herida?—

Un balde de agua fría con hielos incluidos calló sobre ambos presentes. Hinata asintió débilmente

— Es asombroso — elogió Saya con una boba sonrisa — Sinceramente es una honra estar en su presencia—

— Saya déjala en paz— dijo Naruto antes de que siguiera reluciendo la valentía de la chica

— Está bien... en realidad me llegó el rumor que piensa dejar Konoha —

— Si, eso es verdad — dijo Hinata sin tartamudear

— Que pena... ¿Y no se quedará a la boda? —

— ¿He? — eso afirmaba todo, Naruto iba a casarse con Saya y ella misma se lo había dicho

— Saya — llamó Naruto, si mal no recordaba no había dado una respuesta definitiva — Yo aún no he dicho nada de una boda — aclaró antes de ver a Hinata corriendo decepcionada de él

— Yo creí que si... ya hemos pasado los tres días — era verdad ¿Acaso Naruto no se casaría con ella después de tres maravillosos días? — ¿O no? —

_«__Con esto me dan ganas de...__»_Pensaba rechinando los dientes ocultando su furia — No molestes Saya —

— Gracias por la invitación Saya-san pero... dudo quedarme... a-aún tengo muchas cosas que... arreglar para irme— hizo una reverencia a Naruto — Creo que nuestra charla ya está concluida... —

_«__No es verdad__»_pensó Naruto sin quitarle la mirada de encima

— Así que me retiro... disculpen— tocando su vientre se dispuso a salir con la mirada muy en alto, a pesar de estar dolía no por el hecho de irse por un largo tiempo y dejar a sus amigos, sino por el hecho de saber que Naruto se casaría con alguien que conocía de hace tres días... y ella que lo conocía desde la infancia estaba como siempre, en último lugar

— Hinata...— la puerta se cerró, se volteó hacía la chica mostrándose enojado — Saya no puedes andar por la aldea y estar dando por hecho algo que no es cierto...—

— Entonces ¿cuál es tu decisión?... ¿Quién es mejor que yo para ser tu esposa?— preguntó ofendida

— ¡¿Al menos eso deseas?! — Bien, una pregunta que había reservado para un momento más tranquilo. Pero su oportunidad para poder saber el lugar donde la Hyuuga se quedaría; se había ido a la mierda al igual que una pacifica despedida

— Yo he estado enamorada de usted desde que escuché el rumor de su victoria contra Akatsuki — siseó con calma, no quería que las cosas salieran de control y al parecer no había llegado en buen momento

— No con rumores puedes dar por hecho que me amas — le aclaró tomando un poco de aire — Saya... no deseo casarme contigo—

— O claro que lo harás — dijo alguien entrando por la puerta

— Anciano — murmuró Naruto al ver a de las momias que conformaban al consejo — ¿Qué quieres decir? — Como los odiaba

— Quiero decir que si no te casas con Saya... o simplemente no te casas estarás dispuesto a perder tú puesto como Hokage —

Ya estaba harto. Eso era el colmo, Naruto aprendió a mantener la calma en diversas situaciones, a lo largo de su historia como Hokage trató de ver distintos puntos, sus pros y contras, pero él no sería la marioneta de nadie por una absurda "regla" puesta para controlar su vida

— ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?! — preguntó un enfurecido rubio con el ceño fruñido

— Una que deberás aceptar... los Kages no deben permanecer solitarios y dar a conocer al mundo su descendencia para que lleven el honor de...—

— Una mierda — interrumpió Naruto sin creer media palabra — ¿Cuánto les pago ese Shinji para que me chantajearán? ¿He? — era más que obvio que esos ancianos no moverían un solo dedo en ese asunto sin tener algo que perder o ganar

— ¡Mi abuelo no pago nada! — no estaba segura de lo que decía pero si Naruto debía casarse con alguien sería ella, a cualquier costo. Tal vez exageraba

— Eso dices tú — murmuró el rubio con los ojos inyectados en rojo — En cuanto a ustedes... no me casaré con Saya — se quitó la banda de Konoha que estaba atada en su brazo derecho — Y si tanto desean verme destituido solo por esta mierda de "regla" que dudo que exista... bien... que caiga la ira de las aldeas con las que tienen pacto con esta aldea por medio de mí — aseguró Naruto, incluso Gaara y él habían previsto algo así, un chantaje similar por parte de los avariciosos ancianos de sus respectivas aldeas, por lo que aseguraron mantenerse unidos no como Kages aliados sino como amigos — Empezando por Suna — mantuvo la banda en su mano izquierda, no deseaba dejar su puesto, uno que tanto trabajo y sangre le costó tener; pero se juró a si mismo que su dignidad y libertad no sería pisoteada o destruida por nadie, todo eso estaba primero que un simple puesto de "firma papeles" —¿Qué? ¿Mudos? — Se burló sabiendo que había ganado — No pueden chantajearme con nada... —

Alguien golpeo a Saya para que se desmayara, pero eso estaba bien para Naruto por lo que no se inmutó

— ¿Eso crees Uzumaki? — salió a escena un hombre de edad media del clan Hyuuga, no era Hiashi ni ningún conocido suyo presentándose con la oji verde en sus brazos

— ¿Quién demonios es usted? — preguntó Naruto borrando la sonrisa de su cara

— Hyuuga Katan — contestó el hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos blancos, pero estos no contenían bondad alguna como los de Hinata ni una soberbia como la de Hiashi, era algo peor — Y si... tenemos mucho que echarte en cara... — dejo a Saya arrinconada en una pared — Como por ejemplo... Hyuuga Hinata —

_«__Maldito__»_pensó Naruto dejando caer la banda, suficiente, estaba a punto de hacer barbacoa

— Exacto... Hiashi lo sabe y aún así no le ha dicho a su estúpida hija lo ramera que fue al envolverse contigo sin antes casarse — Naruto apretó sus puños, querían provocarlo y hacerlo enfadar para que hiciera algo que ellos planeaban — ¿Cómo se sintió penetrar a esa virgen Hokage-sama? Debió ser toda una experiencia—

Naruto entre cerró los ojos al escuchar eso, estaba preguntándole si se había sentido bien al abusar y maltratar a Hinata de ese modo, su más perversa parte de sí mismo lo gozo de forma alarmante, sin embargo la otra, aquella que se mantenía con la culpa, se sentía mal, muy mal

— Parece celoso — preguntó el anciano sonriente. Aunque en su interior estaba hirviendo por la cólera que sentía, ese mocoso no iba a desaprovechar la gran oportunidad que le tendía el feudal como si se negara a comer helado, eso no

— En realidad lo estoy... pensaba pedirle a Hiashi que me diera la mano de su hija — Naruto sabía que el bastardo no mentía, Hiashi podría ser un tirano con sus hijas, una verdad calamidad pero jamás entregaría a una de sus hijas a un ser como él ¿O sí?

**"Mátalos niño"** le dijo el Kyuubi en su cabeza, hace tanto que Naruto no escuchaba esa molestia en la voz del zorro

_«__No lo haré Kyuubi... porqué eso es lo que desean... verme perder el control__»_ le contestó el rubio, aunque en el fondo de su ser deseaba destazarlos poco a poco como las ratas que eran — Lamento decirle esto señor, pero Hinata ya está fuera de las reglas de su clan — Y él iba asegurarse de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tocará a su mujer y a su hijo, un momento ¿Cómo que su mujer?

— Lo está, mientras tenga ambos pies en Konoha — le sonrió cínicamente — Y primero me aseguraré de que se deshaga de esa cosa que tiene adentro suyo antes de desposarla —

**"¿Seguro que no los matarás?"** le preguntó el furioso zorro de nueve colas, Naruto sentía la ira del Kyuubi, por más que él lo negará, ese niño también tenía su esencia por lo que una parte de él, ya se había "encariñado"

_«__Me están tentando a que lo haga__»_ Apretó sus puños — Eso se puede arreglar — dejó que su cabello cubriera sus ojos _«__Lo han logrado...__»_ sonrió con malicia— ¿Pero acaso no entienden…?— ladeo su cuello de izquierda a derecha moviendo los dedos de sus manos como si se preparará a tocar el piano— ¿…Que yo no les permitiré tocarla?—

La noche había caído ya en la aldea de Konoha, Hinata se sentó en un pequeño columpio en el patio al llegar a su casa; aún tenía mucho que empacar pero necesitaba respirar y calmar esa tristeza en su corazón que no le permitía dar ni una sonrisa fingida. Se mecía de frente dejando que la gravedad hiciera el resto

— No puedo creer que en verdad se case con ella — murmuro, sabía que la chica era amable y muy risueña pero le molestaba que llegara de la nada y le quitara a Naruto de un tajo, después de todo lo que se esforzó por hacerse notar, en fin no podía culparlo, el corazón sabía lo que sentía. Y por ese motivo esas cosas ya le parecían patéticas

— Hermana — llamó una débil voz que conocía desde la cuna

— Hanabi… — se volteó y miro a una triste castaña. Diablos, la imagen de su madre estaba viva en su hermana menor

— ¿Te irás en verdad? — le preguntó Hanabi sentándose en el suelo en frente de su hermana, quién aún estaba sentada meciéndose con lentitud

— Si… lo siento Hana… pero no hay nada que me até aquí — dijo esperando con toda el alma que su hermana le creyera — Ni siquiera… —

— ¿Neji-Nii san y yo? —

No, no deseaba contestar aquello. Se levantó y le dijo con claridad

— Quiero irme a dormir… — con la cabeza baja entró a su casa no sin mirar de reojo a la pequeña Hyuuga y sentirse mal por mentir descaradamente después de prometerle que nunca le ocultaría nada

El Sol ya había dejado el lugar que le correspondía en el cielo para que la Luna pudiera otorgar la luz con su ayuda, esa que los amantes y enamorados usaban para sus excitantes encuentros

Gotas de sangre caían desde las puntas de unas garras, los ojos rojizos miraban el suelo y una sonrisa burlona se formaba en el rostro de aquel ser. Nunca debieron provocarlo así

— Naruto-sama… ya son las ocho, me voy a casa — aviso la secretaría al otro lado de la puerta, ignorando el hecho de saber que los dos hombres que entraron al despacho del chico no habían salido

— Ve con cuidado… — dirigió la mirada hacía la inconsciente joven que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba tenerlo como esposo, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules. Pero su mirada era aún más maliciosa

El chillido del columpio de la mansión Hyuuga seguía sonando debido al viento, los pétalos morados de los árboles caían iluminados por el astro en turno

— Hasta mañana Miko-san — dijo Hinata saliendo de la oscura habitación de la mujer mayor, corriendo la puerta hacía la izquierda. Una vez cerrada se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo, era raro que su padre no estuviera en el patio como de costumbre, tal vez no deseaba verla; aunque eso ya le era muy común en el patriarca de la rama principal

No sabía cómo pero llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama sin taparse. Toco su vientre sintiendo la tristeza de su pequeño feto al saber que cuando viera el mundo, no vería a padre tenerlo en brazos. Y al saberlo, lo vería con otra mujer preguntándose el porqué sus padres no están juntos

— Hinata —

— ¿Naruto? — se sentó viendo una esquina de su habitación, él salió de su rincón. El corazón se le paralizo

Ahí estaba su rubio, totalmente manchado en sangre con una mirada perdida y desconsolada ¿Qué le habían hecho a su imperativo Uzumaki?

— Por Kami ¿Qué te ha pasado? — le preguntó preocupada levantándose para tocar su rostro

— No es mía — aclaró viendo como Hinata se preocupaba más — Y no es de nadie que no lo mereciera — apartó su ser de la peli negra siendo seguido por la perlada mirada — Lo siento, pero no pude… contenerme — se sentó en la cama de la Hyuuga encorvando su espalda viendo el piso

Hinata cerró los ojos lentamente ¿Quién había provocado esa parte maldosa en él? ¿Había sido esa mujer? O alguien más seguramente

— Naruto…— susurro, sin embargo el Namikaze la interrumpió

— Debes irte ahora…—

— ¿Qué? —

— Lo que escuchaste… debes irte, por su seguridad… hazme caso Hinata — le dijo sabiendo muy bien lo que esos ancianos harían en cuanto descubrieran lo que quedaba los cuerpos enterrados en el vertedero a unos metros de la torre — Te lo pido —

— ¿Qué has hecho? — preguntó con miedo

Otra vez, se dijo Naruto sintiéndose culpable; nuevamente había sacado a flote el miedo de Hinata con sus estúpidos actos

— Maté a un anciano del consejo… y a otro tipo de tu clan —

— Naruto… en el fo-fondo me gustaría saber el mo-motivo — susurro — Pero… temo que a-al saberlo… yo pu-pueda…—

— ¿Salir corriendo? — preguntó el rubio sonriente fríamente. Si era lo más obvio, ella haría eso sin dudarlo

— Tal vez…—

Naruto ladeó la cabeza borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

—… O simplemente… ignorarlo—

— No podrás hacerlo Hinata…— Bufó con un poco de nerviosismo, por muy enfermo que pareciera, Naruto comenzaba a pensar en muchas otras personas para ser destazadas, se abofeteó mentalmente— Créeme, lo mejor es que…—

Hinata cortó sus palabras tomando al chico del hombro

— Hinata— susurro impresionado de cierto modo por la acción de la peli negra — ¿Qué…? —

— Levántate… Por favor —

Naruto no sabía lo que Hinata pretendía, curiosamente ella se mostraba más tranquila que él y eso era raro puesto que desde que la conocía solía ser al revés

— ¿Qué pretendes Hinata? —

La joven Hyuuga abrió el cierre de su gabardina, bajándola con lentitud manteniendo la mirada en su objetivo y no en los ojos confusos del rubio

— Hinata— llamó pero está pareció no escucharlo cuando lo separo de la prenda enrojecida sosteniéndola en sus brazos, la lanzó a otro extremo de la habitación volteando también su cuerpo

— Los Hyuuga no tardarán en darse cuenta… sobre todo si a quién mataste, tenía gran influencia en el clan

Eso él lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Hinata por su parte, cerró y abrió los ojos con lentitud pensando bien en lo que haría. Se dio la vuelta y tocó el pecho de Naruto con su dedo índice de la mano derecha; Empujándolo lentamente hacia atrás

«Hinata»

La habitación se había relajado un poco, pero no lo suficiente para la joven Hyuuga, aun estaba asustada, no por esos cadáveres que buscaron su muerte sino por el chico que había ocasionado todo, desde su visita al hospital, hasta su miedo por el "¿Qué va a pasar?"

— Lo siento…— susurro él acostado boca arriba sin ver a la chica— Lo siento —

— Cállate— murmuro Hinata acostada en su pecho, aferrándose más a su cuerpo, ese que tantos golpes había recibido por alcanzar un sueño, uno que se había ido al demonio en una sola noche

Necesitaba de ella, se decía la muchacha esperanzada ya que si no lo hiciera, no habría ido a verla; su pierna izquierda abrazo la cintura del joven y su mano izquierda acariciaba su pecho como si tratara de calmarlo por lo menos un poco, aunque su espalda tocara el frío de la pared, estaba contenta

— No es necesario que…— Hinata golpeó su pecho— Bien me calló—

— ¿Qué harás? — Siseó

— No lo sé, supongo que… Llego la hora de mi retiro, cambiaré algunas armas para conseguir dinero y después me iré a comercializar pescado en la aldea de la cascada— Se rio con fuerza pensando en eso, siempre le había interesado las vidas "normales" de los aldeanos, pero por su "sueño" se quedó con la duda, pero ahora esa ventana estaba abierta esperando por él

_« __¿La cascada?__»_ La peli negra se mantuvo pensativa

Suspiro cerrando los ojos dejando que la respiración del rubio la meciera, sin embargo luces que traspasaban el vidrio de la ventana atrás de ellos los interrumpiera

— Se han dado cuenta— informó el Uzumaki— Debo irme—

— Lo sé…—

— Hinata, lo lamento… en verdad, traté de controlarme… pero no pude hacerlo; cuando mencionaron todo eso…— pensando en el anciano sonriendo y el otro Hyuuga— Me descontrolé y…—

— Se lo buscaron…— susurro la chica aferrándose un poco más

Naruto acarició la melena oscura después de pensarlo demasiado, se llevaba entre los dedos algunos mechones; él y sus estúpidos impulsos

— Hinata… no puedo huir—

— ¿Qué? — Hinata se levantó, pero al momento de hacerlo; la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos, golpeó su nuca

Los rayos del sol no tardaron en llegar a Suna, y tampoco lo hicieron los rumores. El Kazekage tomaba un delicioso licuado de plátano con chocolate mientras llevaba a su boca unas galletas preparadas por Temari, era buena cocinera, pero no lo era con Kankuro

— ¡Kazekage-sama! — Grito una persona que él conocía. Cuando entró a su oficina, el peli rojo estaba aún con la mitad de la galleta en la boca— Hay un problema—

_«__ Siempre problemas, nunca vienen a saludar__»_ Pensó el cansado chico. Cuando la mujer de cabellos castaños dejó el sobre en su escritorio se fue como un rayo mencionando un "Con permiso". Gaara alzó una ceja— Bien… ¿Ahora qué pasa en Konoha? — tomó un poco de licuado leyendo las hojas

La muchacha llamada Matsuri había llegado hasta la salida de la torre, respirando agitadamente, no por el haber corrido, sino por miedo

— Matsuri…— llamó Temari llegando a la torre

— Te-Temari-sama—

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Nada, tomando aire fresco— contestó riendo como boba nerviosa. Temari obviamente no se trago eso

— ¿Qué le paso a Gaara? —

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! — grito el mencionado aventando su silla por la ventana cayendo entre ambas mujeres

— Eso — contestó Matsuri temblando con los ojos brillosos

— Gaara…— susurro la rubia preocupada ¿Qué había pasado para que su hermano perdiera de ese modo el control? — Matsuri, acompáñame— Ordenó Temari llevándose a la castaña de la mano por si pensaba en escapar

Subieron las escaleras escuchando las cosas estrellarse contra las paredes, los demás ninjas estaban atemorizados más no se movieron intentando seguir trabajando

— Váyanse— les dijo la hermana del Kazekage, todos corrieron despavoridos. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó— Gaara… ¿Puedo pasar? Soy Temari—

— Sé quién eres— contestó de forma grosera

— Ya está mejor— susurro un poco confiada. Cuando abrió y entro se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida, todo destruido, arena por todos lados y a Gaara viendo por la ventana tomando lo que le quedaba de licuado de forma tan tranquila que daba miedo— Gaara… ¿Qué ha pasado? —

El sobre que Matsuri le había entregado anteriormente fue lanzado por el chico a su hermana. Temari sacó las hojas sorprendiéndose

— ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esta? — Musito

_Lord Kazekage de la Arena. Se solicita cordialmente su presencia en el Juicio del Ex Hokage y Shinobi de Konoga, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto _

_Cargos de que se le acusa: _

_* Homicidio de Shota Mikuhima (Anciano del Consejo)_

_* Homicidio de Hyuuga Katan (Tercero al Mando del Bouke)_

_* Desaparición y posible asesinato de Mont Saya (Nieta del Feudal del Fuego)_

_* Desaparición de Hyuuga Miko (Anciana del consejo Hyuuga y Encargada de Hyuuga Hinata)_

_* Destrucción de la Mansión Hyuuga (23 heridos, entre ellos Hyuuga Neji)_

_* __**Violación**__ de Hyuuga Hinata (Kunoichi retirada de Konoha, hija del líder Hyuuga y Veterana de la Tercera Guerra Ninja)_

—_Este último mantenido en secreto bajo Amenazas__—_

_El Juicio se llevará a cabo el 13/Noviembre_

_ATTE: Ancianos del Consejo de Konoha_

— ¡Matsuri! — exclamó Temari furiosa

— S-sí— grito ella a lado, también había leído todo y al igual que los hermanos Sabaku No, estaba plasmada

— Quiero que envíes una carta al concejo y me den la explicación de…—

— No lo hagas…— interrumpió Gaara— Si es una mentira, lo veremos…—

El peli rojo conocía a Naruto, y lo conocía bien; si en verdad había matado a esos tres por algo había sido. Pero él jamás abría violado a una mujer, mucho menos a Hyuuga Hinata. Aquí había algo oculto y si así era, bajo su cadáver sentenciarían a Uzumaki; incluso si eso significaba partirse el alma contra los demás Kages

Aunque dudaba que así fuera el caso con…

— ¡Pero qué…! — grito el Raikage sin rimar

— ¿Qué ocurre Raikage-sama? —

— Empaquemos nuestras cosas mi buen shinobi, ¡Iremos a Konoha como un par de gaviotas! —salió de su despacho corriendo dejando un poco confuso al chico que estaba ordenando algunos papeles

El día fechado estaba en curso, los Kages estaban sentados como el jurado y los consejos de sus respectivas aldeas como espectadores. Gaara y Killer Bee estaban sentados en medio uno alado del otro

— El juicio contra Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto entra en sesión, tráiganlo— ordenó el hombre que en momento sería el juez

Las puertas se abrieron…

**Naruto Pov.**

**Ese no pude ser yo…**

**Ese Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto era falso… una mentira **

**El verdadero Naruto es al que todos le admiran y temen **

**Ese era un impostor que estaba siendo juzgado en mi nombre, no era yo el que había escuchado ese:**

"_Culpable"_

**No era yo el que había sido sentenciado a la Guillotina. No era yo… **

**No era yo el que veía los labios de Gaara, sabiendo que decía mi nombre con impotencia por no apoyarme como lo hubiera querido…**

**Fin de Naruto Pov.**

Los ojos perlados en medio de todos en la aldea de Konoha también veían con lágrimas todo aquel momento, el cuello de Uzumaki Naruto estaba en la guillotina, Shinji había tenido el honor de decidir ese futuro para él después de que el rubio confesara el paradero de su nieta

— Uzumaki Naruto… se le ha condenado a la muerte por el homicidio de tres personas inocentes…— Decía el verdugo a punto de dejar caer la afilada cuchilla

— Ellos eran de todo… menos inocentes— murmuro el rubio en son de burla

— ¿Una última palabra? —

— Mmm sí… fue divertido— susurro con una sonrisa maléfica

—… Que Dios se apiade de su alma—

— ¡NARUTO! — Grito Hinata abriendo los ojos al máximo

El mencionado solo sonrió y el encapuchado dejó caer la cuchilla cortando la vida del chico al que todos en ese momento le lloraban por que se salvara

|°|°|°|°|°|—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—|°|°|°|°|°|

— Aquí tienes— dijo el patriarca Hyuuga a su hija entregándole un sobre, probablemente era dinero además del que ya se le había dado por su retiro. Después de todo, Hiashi Hyuuga no podía ser un estirado en su totalidad que todos creían que era y eso la ponía contenta— Cuídate—

— Gracias papá— contestó la peli negra vestida con el atuendo normal de una aldeana que constaba de un pantalón verde y una blusa blanca. La Hyuuga le dio un abrazo al hombre y entró a la carrosa que esperaba por ella

— Suerte Hinata— murmuro Hiashi viendo como su hija tomaba rumbo a un destino ya marcado

La oji perla decidió cerrar los párpados un poco después de aquel maldito espectáculo esperando dormir todo el camino, sus ojos le ardían y sus labios aún temblaban. No había podido hacer nada

— ¿Hacía dónde Hyuuga-sama? — preguntó el conductor de la carroza

—…— se quedó pensativa— A la Aldea de la Cascada— dijo segura, pero por unos segundos creyó volverse loca

— ¿Y qué espera encontrar ahí? — pregunto curioso

— No lo sé— dio por concluida la "plática"

Los pasos de los caballos estaban inundando el sendero hacía su nueva vida. Acostada en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, las manos apoyadas en su vientre y el cabello esparcido por todos lados. El carruaje se detuvo

_« __¿Habrá pasado algo? __»_Se pregunto levantándose con cuidado. Se acercó a la ventanilla que la dejaría ver hacía el otro lado, cuando la abrió pudo observar la espalda cubierta con la capa negra del conductor— ¿Ocurrió algo?— le preguntó, más esté no le contestó— Disculpe—

— No… es solo que…Debemos parar aquí— se bajó de su asiento y abrió la puerta extendiendo su mano— Y seguir a pie… Corremos el riesgo de encontrarnos con renegados o criminales…—

— Podré con ellos— dijo segura viendo bien a su conductor ¿Por qué tapaba su rostro con la capucha de la capa?

— No, no podrá… menos en su estado—

¿Cómo lo sabía?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — preguntó desconcertada

— Eso no importa…— Hinata dudo un poco, pero al final tomó la mano que la ayudaría a salir de ahí y continuar a pie

Después de todo, había llegado completamente cansada, se despidió del hombre cuando tuvo que tomar un barco hacía su última parada y al salir, buscar un edificio para solicitar un departamento

Con las llaves que tantos papeles le costaron firmar, se acostó tirándose al colchón; cerrando los ojos…

Maldición, se había dormido sin desempacar. Lo haría después del desayuno, al parecer la etapa de los antojos ya la había alcanzado

— Buenos días— saludo al vendedor de pescado, que al parecer era el único que estaba preparado para vender en ese pequeño lugar

— Buenos días señorita ¿Buscaba algo en especial? — le pregunto ocultando su cara en el sombrero de paja, sentado en una caja de madera y espantando moscas con la mano derecha

— Mmm ¿Me recomendaría algo en especial? No sé mucho de pescados y mariscos— confesó algo apenada. Vaya que las mañanas eran frescas, no necesitaría ese suéter de lana blanca ni ese pans azul

— Claro…— se levantó enderezando la espalda…

Las compras estaban hechas, y sus pies la mataban. Pero aún tenía mucho por hacer, trató de acomodar su ropa mientras estaba sentada, levantarse para meterla en los cajones correspondientes y adornar un poco el lugar con cosas personales: fotos, plantas (a fuera de las ventanas en el balcón) y algunos cuadros

Que agotador día. Pero ya era hora de cenar; la cocina estaba ordenada (aunque no había mucho que poner ya que solo se había comprado algunas cucharas y tenedores en paquete, al igual que los vasos, tazas y platos). Un vaso de leche y un pan estarían bien

Curiosamente no le estaba yendo tan mal, su vientre se notaba cada vez más y aunque algunas mujeres ya sabían de su condición y la miraban con asco e indiferencia, otras como la amable señora Dicks de cuarto 022 le habían tendido su mano para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Nada le faltada, al menos eso creía

_«__Naruto-kun__»_Se encontraba cocinando los camarones junto con las ostras como el señor Ezakiman (el buen hombre de los mariscos con el que había comprado por primera vez unas deliciosas mojarras) le había recomendado. Probó un poco, ya estaba listo

Dejó que la comida hirviera un poco más y comenzó a cortar algunos limones en esa mesa tan bella que la viuda Beell del cuarto 011 le había regalado, un problema de espacio en su departamento

Sin embargo aun seguía pensando en él, en la última vez que lo vio. En la última vez que le sonrió

Tocaron a la puerta

— ¿Señora Onurah? — se preguntó apenas vio la melena violeta de la mujer que tenía entre sus manos una carta

— Llegó esto de Konoha para ti Hinata-chan, creo que lo mandó el mismo Hokage, bueno lo digo por el sello ¡No la abrí lo juro! — grito cuando la peli negra con el vientre ya de cinco meses tomó el sobre. Y aunque la peli violeta se lo había jurado, era obvio que se había sentido tentada a abrir el sobre y ver el contenido— Gracias— pero estaba sellado. Cerró la puerta después de escucharla soltar un suspiro

Cuando la abrió se quedó inquieta y muda

"_Te veo a las doce_

_Lamento mucho todo_

_Pero me siguen buscando_

_Te he Mentido_

_De nuevo"_

Eso decía la carta, nada más, se supone que Kakashi-sensei había sido nombrado Hokage después de…

**Naruto Pov**

**No era yo el que pedía la ayuda de Saya después de dejarla en Suna**

**No era yo el que hablaba con la nana de Hinata después de dejarla a ella inconsciente**

**No era yo el que enterraba los cuerpos en la academia**

**No era yo el que había golpeado a muchos sirvientes de los Hyuuga, y se disculpara con Neji**

**No era yo al quién le habían cortado la cabeza**

**Era porque ese… era un simple Clon**

"_La desaparición de Saya"_

— _Naruto-san es una locura, no puedo permanecer aquí hace un calor de los mil infiernos y mi abuelo…__—__ vio pasar a chicos detrás del encapuchado__—__ Al diablo, creo que me quedó__—_

"_El secuestro de Miko"_

— _Y déjame decirte algunas cosas más, no es posible que estés ocultándole todo a Hinata-sama__—__ decía mientras un chico de capa negra la llevaba en su espalda__—__ Más te vale cumplir tu promesa__—__ dijo al ayudarla a subir al barco. Mientras la mansión ardía__—__ Y no te tardes__—_

— _Por eso quiero que estén a su lado mientras yo me ocupo del resto__—__ murmuro ya harto de las palabrerías y regaños de la anciana, sobó sus sienes cuando ella se alejó _

"_La destrucción de la Mansión Hyuuga"_

— _¡¿Qué diablos haces?! __—__ grito Neji esquivando sus ataques_

— _Otra de mis estupideces__—__ dijo mientras veía al serio líder Hyuuga, sin hacer nada _

"_La Carta Oculta para Kazekage y el Raikage en el aviso mandado por el consejo"_

_La primer hoja…_

_.- Perdonen, el secreto es extraño y estúpido pero necesario; he perdido la cordura más aún no deseo perder la cabeza, dependiendo de su actuación en mí "Mi juicio/Condena" hará más verídica mí "Muerte" _

_Confió en Ustedes-. _

**Porque era yo el que sobornaba al hombre que conduciría el carruaje**

**Era yo el hombre disfrazado de comerciante cuyo apellido era "Namikaze" al revés **

**Y era yo el que tocaba el cuerpo de Hinata con lujuria después de quedarnos solos en su departamento, degustando de su piel y de su aún escondido amor**

"_El Carruaje"_

— _¿Disculpe? ¿Quiere que lo deje ir por…? __—__ El joven con una el disfraz puesto enseño una bolsa llena con billetes de gran cantidad__—__ Y yo creo que me iré a la cantina a acabarme todo esto__—__ tomó el dinero y se marchó_

_«__Eso fue tan fácil__»__ Se puso bien la capucha en la cabeza de modo que su rostro no pudiera ser visto, el hacer un clon demasiado real necesitaba de mucha energía y desde ya hace mucho tiempo que no utilizaba tanta en una sola noche; por lo que decidió arriesgarse a ser descubierto que desmallarse por el cansancio a mitad de camino_

— _¿Hacía dónde Hyuuga-sama? — preguntó al momento de verla de reojo, como entraba sin ningún cuidado. Debió de haberle contado de su plan. Ella tardó en contestarle_

— _A la Aldea de la Cascada— su voz no parecía muy emocionada, y era comprensible_

— _¿Y qué espera encontrar ahí? — pregunto con la esperanza de no estar haciendo más daño que bien_

— _No lo sé— _

_¿Cómo esperaba que le contestara aquello? Aunque en realidad eso era lo que más deseaba. Puso en marcha esa cosa que por lo visto no era tan difícil manejar, y mientras más se acercaba hacía donde era el punto de partida pensaba en lo que haría después. Comenzó a ver doble_

_Tenía que parar, sin embargo no se percató que ella se había dado cuenta_

— _¿Paso algo? __—__ preguntó en un tono casi inaudible para él. Eso no era bueno — Disculpe—_

— _No… es solo que…Debemos parar aquí— Ya no podía seguir, la vista le fallaba, ya llevaba días sin dormir y no se daba tiempo al usar chakra, eso agregando que no había comido; aunque no negaba que se sintió extraño tender su mano hacía ella en esos momentos— Y seguir a pie… Corremos el riesgo de encontrarnos con renegados o criminales…—_

— _Podré con ellos— ¿Por qué en esos momentos solía estar tan segura? ¡Maldita sea debía dormir! ¡Cerrar los párpados y no abrirlos en días!_

— _No, no podrá… menos en su estado—_

_¡Mierda! ¡Se había pasado de lengua larga!_

— _¿Cómo lo sabe? — preguntó ella con la sorpresa impregnada en su voz_

— _Eso no importa…— Siseó, más dejó de respirar intranquilamente cuando la Hyuuga tomó su mano_

"_El Mercado"_

_Ese sueño fue tan relajante que nunca se percató cuando el barco que salió después del de Hinata llego a su destino después de algunas turbulencias. Un disfraz y su buena actuación le habían ayudado de nuevo a conseguir aquello por lo que ya estaba delirando_

_Una sonrisa de la futura madre de su hijo_

"_La Segunda noche en La Cascada"_

— _¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? __—__ preguntó el desconcertado señor a penas entro a su casa_

— _Primero quítate ese disfraz y después hablamos__—__ dijo Haruno Sakura sentada en el sofá_

— _Si, de esa forma te vez más sabio__—__ se burlaba Inuzuka Kiba_

— _Cierren el pico__—__ murmuro fastidiado el mismo rubio que debía estar bajo tierra__—__ ¿Cómo su…? __—_

— _Konohamaru__—__ contestaron las personas que invadían su departamento _

— _Creo que ya debes reconsiderar eso de contarle todo__—__ aconsejo Ino probando un helado de vainilla, uno muy costoso. Naruto le quito el bote y lo cerro, si estaba molesto_

— _Dejen de comerse mi comida sin permiso… y según ustedes yo era el tragón__—_

— _Cálmate, no querrás hacerte de enemigos a tus vecinos ¿O sí? __—__ preguntó Uchiha Sasuke sentado afuera en el balcón, y a pesar de estar ahí podía escuchar a la perfección los pleitos de los niños que habían logrado convertirse en héroes _

— _¿Vecinos? __—_

— _Hiashi__—__ dijo Tenten sacándolo de dudas_

— _Ah__—_

Pero al parecer, todo aquello había valido de cierto modo. Bastaron más de cinco horas para explicarle todo aquello a Hinata y más de veinte minutos escapar de ella por lo furiosa que estaba ¿Cuántas vueltas le dieron a la aldea? Quién sabe, en verdad que jamás se le debía molestar a una mujer preñada

Contando hasta diez y unas cuantas tazas con chocolate caliente, ayudaron para hacerle ver que ella no podía mentir con la facilidad del resto, realmente le había dolido saberse excluida de algo tan importante

Pero después de escuchar el "Nunca estuviste sola" y las confesiones de cómo habían podido entrar a la aldea (identidades falsas) termino por llorar de lo conmovida que estaba, aunque eso no salvó a Naruto de deberle un satén cuyo uso termino en su cabeza

Gracias a Ino, ahora sabe como desquitar su ira sin la necesidad de reprimirse, solo aventarle cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano

Y aunque para la mayoría de Konoha todo había regresado a la normalidad y tenían presente aquel juicio como un momento memorable e injusto. Para los chicos que vivían en la cascada aprendieron más de que se esperaban

— ¿Tiene de color azul? — preguntó una mujer vieja al chico de cabellos negros y sonrisa burlona, aunque seca

— Solo verde, rojo y amarillo—

— ¿Y cuando le llega el color azul? —

— No trabajamos el color azul señora—

— ¡¿Cómo que señora?! ¡No soy señora soy señorita! Vago…— bufó — ¿Y cuanto es lo menos? —

— Ya es precio, no puedo rebajarle— cerro sus manos fuertemente sin dejar de sonreír

— Pero ya soy clienta…— ¿Cómo le había cambiado tanto la voz? — Anda… no seas malo y rebajarme no se… ¿La mitad? —

— Escuche… he estado aquí sentado por más de diez minutos con usted, he perdido a cinco clientes que no piden limosnas y ninguno en las semanas que he estado aquí me ha hecho desear destripar pescados como usted… y creo que debo darle crédito, pero le diré esto… si no desea comprar… simplemente no lo haga— gruñó procurando no sonar demasiado grosero

— ¿Y no tienes azul celeste? — Sai se llevó una mano a la frente

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Procure ser breve y no extenderme tanto ¿Qué paso después de la reeconcilación de Hinata y Naruto? Lo dejaré a su imaginación _

_Perdonen si no contenía Lemon pero últimamente no he estado de ánimos para ello :(_

_Se despide de ustedes y del primer fic que acabo: Naoki-sama!_

_P.D: No se les olvide dejar sus Reviews!_


End file.
